The Pirate's Life
by Tazz Sparrow
Summary: Everyone has wanted to disappear to a different place at times, but for headstrong Tazz, she never expected her wish to come true. Now, Tazz is lost in colonial times, caught up with the Caribbean's most notorious pirate: Captain Jack Sparrow himself.
1. Palm Trees

The swing creaked incessantly as it rocked back and forth. On its bench- like body, a girl was sprawled, one jean-clad leg hanging over the side and grazing the dirt below. The sunset cast an orange glow over the park, shining on the black t-shirt of the girl, heating it just enough for her to move her leather jacket off her chest. It was still a cold autumn...

Sighing and rising, the girl stood in the suns last rays of the day as a slight breeze blew past her. Birds were giving one last burst of song before roosting for the night. The Atlantic ocean's waves crashed against the cliffside thirty feet below where she stood.

This lone girl had long honey-colored hair that hung straight to her shoulder-blades, from the tips up for five inches was dyed dark crimson. Their sea-green hue glinting in the light, her narrowed eyes stared at the constantly incoming waves. Also glinting was the metal buckle of the leather collar around her neck, but it was only for a brief moment.

If anyone were around to take the time to examine the girl, they would have noticed the long lime-colored stains on her knees down to the shins of her jeans. A few blades of dead tan grass were clinging in her hair. She had recently been in a fight.

Tilting her head, she cracked her neck a little and turned away from the cliff. She wanted to go home. At 22, she was tired of living in boring old Larken, New Jersey. And doing nothing but surviving and getting into trouble everyday, for that matter. She wanted something new! Was that so much to ask for?

Walking out of the park and down the road towards her house, the girl, who was called Tazz, moved with a quick but long gait, her shoulders rounded defensively. She was tired and quite aggravated right now. Along her route home, her head being low, she ran headlong into an old woman, who stumbled a bit. Tazz's head shot up. "Oh!" she cried out in surprise. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tazz leaned near to make sure the elderly woman wasn't injured. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

The old woman smiled politely. "Oh no," she replied, the smile causing wrinkles in the corners of her eyes, "I wasn't watching where I was going either. Are you alright, missy?"

Tazz nodded and answered, "Uh, yeah. Thanks." She scratched the back of her head in a slight nervousness.

The aged woman chuckled heartily. "I know you're fine from the bump. A healthy girl like you wouldn't go down that easily." She peered at Tazz. "But are you all right?"

Tazz made a strange face. She laughed a moment. "Well, I guess I just sometimes I wish I were somewhere else," she said, slowly giving a small smirk. "Is it really that obvious that I'm upset?"

The mature female smiled again. "Only to the trained eye, missy, only to the trained eye." She reached into her purse and brought something back out. "Here, keep this with you. Maybe it will bring you to where you want to be." She pressed the object into Tazz's hand, then without so much as a farewell, she walked off on her way.  
Tazz blinked a few times, then looked to find a deep blue stone in her palm. "Weird old lady..." she muttered.

--------------

Home was ordinary. A 3-story house she shared with a friend. The entire third story was Tazz's room. As usual, her housemate wasn't home, so everything was silent when Tazz trudged up to her room in the attic. She quickly stripped off her jacket and threw it aside into a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. Collapsing face-first into her bed, she sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

Fighting, troublemaking, outcaste, hated, and in return, hating others. This was no way for someone to live life.

Tazz groaned and succumbed to unconsciousness in her pillow, not realizing the old woman's stone was still in her pocket...

---------------

A tall white candle flared to life in the darkness with the hiss of a match being struck.

"Lost and tortured, loathed and mocked, this is no way for a girl to subsist, Send her off, send her back, in Tortuga she shall now exist..."

---------------

Tazz awoke the next morning with a massive headache. "Ow. Man, what'd I drink last night.? Wait, I didn't. Why the hangover...?" She rolled onto her side, eyes still closed tightly. Her head spun. "Owwie... Okay, note to self: don't move." She winced slightly. "Hey Jen, get me a glass of water, would ya?" she called loudly.

"Would you like some, miss?"

Tazz's eyes shot open. Before her stood a woman dressed in a puffy dress, the bodice removed to reveal quite a bit of cleavage. Her hair was curly and dark red and yet her face was gentle. "You're not Jen..." Tazz stated flatly, still wide-eyed in shock.

"Aye, no I'm not," the woman said, smiling warmly. She had a vaguely English accent, but there was a dialect involved Tazz couldn't place. "My name is Anna. Would you be likin' your glass of water now?"

Tazz could only nod slowly. As the woman Anna left, Tazz sat up and looked around wildly, causing her head to hurt more. This definitely wasn't her room. This room was small with only a bed, nightstand, oil lamp, and a chair positioned near a window. A window! Tazz bolted up and dashed to it. What she saw made her jaw drop.  
A sandy beach and palm trees.

There were no palm trees in Jersey.


	2. Little Devils

"Here's your water, miss."

Anna's voice startled Tazz out of her skin, who jumped and spun around. Anna recoiled a step, staring at Tazz strangely. Tazz was again wide-eyed. "Where am I?" she whispered.

"Miss," Anna said soothingly, "you're in Tortuga."

"Where's Tortuga?" Tazz asked.

Anna laughed. "In the middle of the Caribbean."

Tazz let out a squeak.

Looking her over, Anna had a question of her own. "Why are you dressed so oddly?" She regarded Tazz's t-shirt and blue jeans curiously.

"I could ask the same," Tazz mumbled.

Anna just shrugged. "Well, your water'll be here." She set down the glass on the nightstand. "If you'll be needin' me, I'll be down in the tavern." Then she turned and walked out.

Tazz stared after her a moment. "H-hey wait!"

----------

_This just gets weirder and weirder.._. Tazz thought. She was busy helping Anna in a rowdy tavern serving ales to people of all sorts. By far the scariest were the ones that stared at her...

Her clothes were gone, replaced by an outfit Anna had given her that had belonged to her brother. Tazz had donned rather loose black boots, black breeches, a black sash to hold the pants up, a thin long-sleeved black shirt made for a young man's build, so she tied a knot in the bottom at her side, revealing only some of her midriff, and a rather ridiculous-feeling bandanna over her hair, the excess ties dangling to her shoulders. Anna had also added an old-fashioned pistol tucked into her sash and a saber with sheath and belt, "just as a caution". Very comforting...

Handing a drunk another pint, Tazz warily watched everything around her, but everything halted when the heavy door swung open next...

In walked... no, sauntered, a tall man with long black hair, braids and such here and there, and a dark goatee on his jaw. He was dressed in such a get-up, Tazz had to look twice. Dark boots, dark breeches, a dark red sash at his waist, a white tunic-esque shirt, a long leather-looking overcoat, and a three-pointed hat on his head, a bandanna under it to cover his hair. At his side were a sheathed sword and a pistol.

He stopped his funny sauntering once he got to the bar. "'Ello Anna, love, how're we today?" His accent was hypnotizing.

Anna just smiled back at the man. "Just fine, Jack. What'll it be this time?"

"Just some rum, Anna, thank you. Four if you will, I've got some o' me crew waitin' in the corner." Jack, as he was called, smiled secretly.

"Right, Jack, they'll be up in a minute," Anna said. "I'll have Tazz, 'ere, bring 'em to ye when they're ready."

Tazz did a double take. "Huh?"

Jack turned his gaze upon her. In a quick almost graceful movement, he was leaning over the bar in front of her, his head propped up on one hand so that he was staring at her. "I was wonderin' who this new lass was," he said. "Tazz, is it?"

Tazz nodded, replying a simple, "Yeah..."

Jack grinned infatuously, revealing quite a few gold teeth. "Reminds me of ol' Tasmania. Ever been?" Tazz shook her head. "Oh, not missin' much. Only the meanest li'l bugger ever to live. The Tasmanian Devil, it's called. It'll rip your fingers clean off if ya give it the chance to." Without warning, Jack stood and walked off to a table in the corner where Tazz could see three other forms sitting. She made a confused face.

"Hey Tazz, bring 'ese to Jack," Anna said, snapping Tazz out of it and handing her a tray with four pints of frothing rum.

Tazz rolled her eyes and balanced the tray before heading off across the tavern. Four tables to go, three tables, two tables, one table...

"Oi toots!"

Damn... Tazz slowly turned her head to face an old bar-dweller, so drunk his eyes were red, looking at her. "Now what?" she growled.

The man rose and stumbled. "Ye wanna have a good time wit' a real man?"

Tazz was getting a buzz off his breath and grimaced. "I'd rather swim in donkey piss," she replied.

The drunkard looked rather insulted for some odd reason. He puffed up and turned red. "Fine, 'n I'll take ye by force!" He stumbled at her...

...And was met by her foot exploding into his chest, sending him reeling back into his chair. When he looked up, he found himself staring down the barrel of Tazz's pistol, the hammer pulled back and ready. Her eyes were narrowed in rage. "Either shut up, get out, or I paint the floor with you. Take your pick."

The drunk eagerly got up and walked quickly out of the tavern. Tazz watched him go before shoving the pistol back into her sash. And continuing on her way.

When she set the drinks down, Jack was grinning. "Not a drop spilled... And I thought that fuzzy little rat was a devil..."


	3. Banter

Anna laughed at Tazz's story later that day. "Good job, kiddo. You'll need t' stay on yer toes 'round here." She smiled and handed out two more rums. "B'sides, keep up that touch girl bit an' y' might convince Jack t' take ye with him."

Tazz paused a moment. "Anna, I don't even know how I got here in the first place," she said slowly. "I mean, yesterday I fell asleep in my own bed and today I wake up here!" She paused a moment. "And take me where?"

Anna laughed. "Jack Sparrow is the captain of the Black Pearl, fastest pirate ship in the whole Caribbean."

Tazz stared at Anna blankly and blinked. _Pirates? _She thought. _Oh why not. Everything else that could be considered 'weird' had happened to me today..._ She slumped against the bar. "Man, if I'm dreaming, I'm getting too elaborate…" Without warning, some fingers pinched her rear. Tazz let out a yelp and spun around to deliver and untimely blow, but held her fist back she saw Jack smirking at her. "What was _that_ for!" she cried.

"Well, you're not dreamin', love. Just wanted to prove it," he answered smoothly.

Tazz sighed in vexation. "Aren't you supposed to pinch a dreaming person's _hand_ or something?"

Jack thought a moment. "Yes, an' I pinched _somethin'_, didn't I?"

"Not quite what I meant…" Tazz said flatly, resting a hand on her hip. "If you wanted to pinch someone's ass, pinch hers," she added, jerking her head towards Anna. "She's the one with the cleavage!"

Jack glanced behind Tazz to Anna, who smiled sweetly at him and shook her head in warning. His gaze returned to Tazz. "No, sorry, she'd kill me."

"And I won't?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Implied it?" Jack repeated. "Love, I never imply anything. If I want ye to know something, I tell ye. And besides," he added, "if I really wanted to do anything to you and _not_ be chopped up into little bitty pieces, I'd call me mates over t' help me. Savvy?" He arched a brow and smirked.

Tazz rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "Is there something you're trying to get at? Cuz you're train of thought is all over the place."

"Wasn't getting' at anything," Jack mumbled, looking away idly.

Narrowing her gaze, Tazz lifted a pint of rum, tilting it dangerously. "Oh really?"

Jack's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?" A dollop of rum hit the floor.

Jack spazzed. "No! No more rum spilled! _Alcohol abuse_!" He darted at her, trying to grab the pint, but Tazz stepped back and threatened to pour more. Jack took a step back and made odd faces and gesticulations of frustration. "Sin!"

Tazz nodded simply. "I'm just a sinful little girl." She smiled evilly.

"I bet…" Jack rested his elbow on the bar and propped himself up. "You gonna drink that?" he asked, pointing to the rum.

"Nope." Tazz held it out. "Here."

Jack eagerly saved the poor defenseless pint from its untimely fate. "Thank ye, love." He then downed it faster than a normal human should. "Anna, here, tells me you wanna find a hitch home."

"You could take me!" Tazz barked, leaping at Jack and grabbing his coat lapel.

Jack recoiled a step. "Well, I was gonna ask if ye really wanted it, but I can see ye do. Yeah, I could, but you'd have to work along the way.

"No problem. I'll do anything to get back to Jersey," Tazz said, releasing Jack.

"New Jersey?" Jack echoed. "You're from one of the colonies?"

"Colonies?" Tazz asked.

"Yeah, didn't know you colonists wanted to leave so soon." Jack laughed. "I thought America was bloody perfect."

"Colonists? Perfect?" Tazz shook her head. "Huh?"

"Nevermind," Jack brushed off. "We shove off in two hours. The Pearl is in port. Be on deck by then." Without another word, he turned and left, sauntering off back to his table.

Tazz held her head in confusion and frowned. "Something tells me something's not right here…"


	4. Meet, Greet, and Leave

Scratching her head, Tazz sighed and ignored her inward feeling of doubt. She then turned 180 degrees to face Anna. "Hey, I'm gonna go take a breather, okay?" she requested.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Anna replied, waving her off. "Go have fun."

Tazz waved vaguely over her shoulder and walked out the door of the tavern. Oh sweet fresh air... She had been cooped up inside that filthy tavern all day. Townspeople were wandering around doing random things around her. Most were drunk off their asses. _Real party town we got here..._ Tazz dodged out of the way of a stumbling and giggling girl. _Maybe I should have come here for my 21st birthday..._ She somehow found herself walking on the wooden docks of Tortuga, surrounded by many huge sail-ships. She paused. Which was the Black Pearl? Jack had never specified.

Her query was soon answered. Looming in front of her was a large dark ship, its black sails waving in the breeze. She stared up at it in awe. "Holy cow..." She arched both brows in a sort of "oh well" fashion. "May as well check it out..." Walking up the gangplank, the extended her boot-clad foot to step onto the deck.

"Do you need something?"

The voice startled Tazz out of her skin. She jumped off the deck a foot in the air and spun to face the voice. There by the ship's rail stood a tall young man with a thin goatee and long curly hair of chocolate brown that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed in a loose tunic and fancy breeches, boots coming up to mid-shin. A thin cloak was draped around his shoulders and he had on the most musketeer-like hat Tazz had ever seen worn other than on Halloween. A thin short sword was sheathed at the musketeer's side. Tazz gulped at that sight. "Uh, sorry. Jack told me to come here... I'm just an hour early... Don't kill me." She backed up slightly.

The man stared at her and laughed. "Kill you?" he repeated her. People seemed to enjoy doing that... "No, I'm not like some other pirates. I won't hurt you."

Tilting her head, Tazz's brow furrowed. "You're a pirate?"

He seemed to think it over before answering. "Yes and no, I suppose. I travel with Jack from time to time, but sometimes I don't approve of what he does… My name is Will Turner." He inclined his head in respect. "And you are…?"

"Uh, Tazz," she replied. "Tazz Kennedy."

Will nodded. "So why did Jack tell you to show up here?" he inquired.

Tazz laughed shortly. "Well, he said he's give me a lift home, actually."

"Do you live in Port Royal?" Will asked, tilting his outrageous hat up.

Tazz didn't bother asking where Port Royal was. It would probably only give her a worse headache. "No, I live in Larken, New Jersey."

Will Turner looked genuinely surprised. "Jack is taking you all the way to the colonies!" He smirked slightly. "Did you promise to sleep with him or something?"

"No!"

"Kidding."

--------------------

Meanwhile, Jack was still at the pub talking with Anna. "Where do you manage to find such interesting people?" he asked.

"I don't right know, Jack," Anna responded. "That spunky lass honestly just appeared without me knowin'."

Making a face, Jack asked, "How did a girl from America get 'ere, though?" He scratched his goatee in a thoughtful manner. "Oh well, I promised to take 'er 'ome..."

Anna smiled. "Ever been to America, Jack?"

Jack shook his head no. "Never really wanted to go, I s'pose."

Laughing, Anna sighed. "Don't blame ye. I like the warmth 'ere in the Caribbean."

Before Jack could reply, Tazz came bounding back into the tavern. "Anna!"

Anna looked up, slightly confused. "Yes, Tazz?"

Tazz skidded to a halt next to her. "I wanted to say goodbye... and thank you." She smiled in appreciation.

Anna smiled back sweetly, then leaned in and hugged Tazz tightly. "Oh good luck kiddo," she said while embracing her. "Only known ye for half a day an' already I'll miss yer attitude. I hope you make it home okay."

Tazz laughed. "I hope so too..." She released Anna, who stepped back and continued smiling. "Now come on Jack!" She grabbed the pirate's arm and hauled him towards the door. "Let's go!"

Jack stumbled out after her. "Uh, bye Anna!" he called.

Anna called back, "Jack! If there's one scratch on that girl before she gets 'ome, it'll be your head!" She waved after them. "Good luck!"


	5. Overboard

The Black Pearl set sail from Tortuga a few minutes later. Young Will laughed at seeing the girl Tazz race around like an excited rabbit. "Calm down, girl. You act like you've never been on a ship at sea before."

Tazz looked over her shoulder at him, grinning widely. "I haven't," she stated, leaping halfway upon the ship rail and leaning over to stare at the water crashing against the side of the Pearl in white clouds of foam.

Will laughed even harder. "Well calm down, in any case. You're getting me jumpy just watching you hop around."

Tazz obeyed half-heartedly, but continued to bounce on one foot. "So where're we goin'? Right to Jersey?"

"No," Will said slowly. "We're stopping in Port Royal first, probably for a night. Then we'll continue on to get you home."

Tazz nodded in response. "Okay... how far is Port Royal?"

Thinking a moment, Will responded, "I'd say about half a week."

Tazz glanced a wary eye at the sun, which was already about to touch the horizon. "Y-you mean I gotta sleep on this thing?"

"Well... yes..." Will replied, nodding.

Tazz continued to look around cautiously, and Will followed her gaze. Some of the crew, which they had picked up a few days earlier, weren't as nice as their original crew. They peered at Tazz like a new toy and smirked cruelly. Tazz inched to stand nearer to Will, whom she trusted not to rape her. "And just where would I sleep, exactly?" she muttered. "Preferably where a criminal offense wouldn't occur..."

Will bit his lip. He hadn't thought about that... "Uh, well... the only rooms you'd probably feel safe in are mine, Jack's, or Ana Maria's..."

"Ana Maria?" Tazz repeated. (A/N: This fic needs its hearing aid turned up.)

Will nodded again. "Yeah, but... well, she kinda prided herself on being the only female pirate on the Pearl..."

Tazz got the hint. "Oh great... So it's a male either way..."

"Well, I wouldn't touch you, and Jack's too afraid of you..."

"Hold it... Jack's afraid of me?"

Will chuckled. "Yeah, he calls you Devil. Something about rum and fighting..."

Tazz let out a short laugh. "Oh yeah." She wandered back to the ship's rail grinning at the recent memory. Leaping onto the rail near one giant mast, she stood on the rail and held onto the rope ladder that lead up the mast with one hand. Her hair flew sideways in the wind, some sea spray hitting her face. The sunset cast a familiar glow on her front. It was only yesterday that she had been in Larken and participating in a battle royale with a debtor of hers...

Sighing and looking over her shoulder, Tazz saw Jack at the tiller, staring off into the distance while steering. He glanced her way and winked, then grinned. "Havin' a good time, love?" he called.

"For now, at least," Tazz called back.

Jack turned to a scruffy-looking man who was standing nearby and said something to him. The man nodded and took the tiller, while Jack walked over towards Tazz. "For now, eh?" he said when he arrived a few feet from the rail. Will walked up next to him. "Why just for now?"

Tazz turned around to face the pirate duo, her arms folding across her chest. "From what I hear, I'm gonna havta either stay up for a few nights in a row or bunk with one of you." She gestured to him and Will.

Jack spun 90 degrees to face Will. "She what?"

Will shrugged. "Ana Maria would kill her."

"She'd kill Ana Maria!" Jack corrected rather loudly. Then he again spun 90 degrees to face Tazz. "Well, you could stay up and keep my onesie company," he said.

Tazz was about to reply, but a sudden jerk made her wobble a bit on the rail. "What the...?"

"Jack!" the pirate in the lookout shouted. "Rocks! We're trying to move through 'em!"

"Steer away!" Jack bellowed back, but another sudden swerve knocked him over onto his knees. "Oy!"

"Whoa!" Tazz wasn't able to keep balance due to the last swerve to avoid the apparent rocks. Arms waving wildly, she felt herself topple off the rail, off the ship entirely, and plunge into the surprisingly chilly Caribbean Sea. She sank about ten feet before regaining buoyancy and making her way back to the surface, gasping for air. "Help!"

The ship was still passing by her, and the waves caused by it sucked her under again...

-------------

A/N: Bwahaha! Don'cha just hate cliffhangers? Wai! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

Lady Aura: Hehe, I know I'm bad. Thanks for watching out for my crappy spelling errors!

GypsySwordGodess: Alcohol abuse is a sin! Need you be reminded? - And I'm trying to update as much as possible!

E-chan: Yes, cleavage! And sorry, but I'm still trying to work on the whole tray/fight thingy. When I learn it, I'll teach ya!

PED-sarah: Thank you! I'm glad to hear my work is liked! Hope you enjoy!

More to come, I promise! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that.


	6. Blood Is Thicker Than Henna

"Tazz!" Jack leapt to lean over the rail, but the girl was nowhere in sight. "Bloody 'ell, Anna's gonna have me 'ead... Will!"  
  
Will raced up. "Where is she?!" He suddenly found his upper half covered by Jack's coat, hat, sword, and pistol. "Hey!"  
  
"Be right back!" Jack called as Will escaped from the clothing trap. He hopped up onto the rail and prepared to gracefully dive off, but the ship swerved again and he ended up toppling off, looking like a blind duck on a waterfall's edge. Jack splashed into the water and looked around. "Tazz?!" There was no reply, so he dived under the water's surface and looked about.  
  
Sure enough, he spotted the blonde girl. Her leg was caught by a loose rope off the Pearl and she was being dragged along behind it, trying to get free, hold her breath, and dodge rocks all at once. Her face was contorted in determination.  
  
Swimming to her, Jack unsheathed his dagger and slashed the rope off of Tazz's leg. He then grabbed her arm and hauled her to the surface. They splashed to the top and Jack let go of Tazz. "Come on," he gasped. But Tazz was too exhausted to stay afloat. As soon as Jack released her, she fell under the waves again. "Whoops!" Jack whirled to catch her again, carrying her to the ship's side. "Throw down a rope, ye bloody imbeciles!" he screamed.  
  
After all the trouble of getting back on board, Jack managed to get Tazz on deck, then haul himself up and flop on deck like a trout. Tazz coughed the sea water out of her lungs and gasped for air. "Damn," she said between coughs, "I hate swimming!" She shakily got to her feet and walked over to her bold rescuer. "Thanks-" she choked on more water "-Jack..."  
  
Jack waved it off with a shake of his hand. "All in a day's work..." He then turned a glare on Will, who stood nearby, still imitating a coat rack. "Why is it I always end up savin' the women ye talk to from drownin'?"  
  
Will shrugged and handed Jack back all his belongings. "You two all right?"  
  
Tazz coughed up the last bit of water that landed in front of Will's foot. "Well, if all right is all wrong, yep."  
  
"Great," Jack muttered, still sitting on his butt, his legs sprawled out. His hair was now even more scraggly than usual, hanging in limp clumps from under his bandanna.  
  
Tazz just felt like a drowned rat. "Remind me why I'm here again?" she requested.  
  
"'Ell if I know," Jack mumbled, getting to his feet and shaking off like a dog. "Maybe Gibbs 's right; women're bad luck..."  
  
"I told you so," Gibbs said from a few feet away.  
  
Tazz glared at Gibbs. "Oh, shut-"  
  
"-Your trap, Gibbs..." a different voice finished for Tazz.  
  
Turning her dizzy head, Tazz saw a black woman standing nearby, a large floppy hat over her black hair. "Lemme guess... Ana Maria, right?" Tazz surmised, stooped over with her hands on her knees, refilling her lungs with air.  
  
Ana Maria nodded. "Aye, that's me. You must be Devil."  
  
Tazz looked at Jack incredulously. "Devil?" she asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Hey, it's fittin'..."  
  
Tazz turned back to Ana Maria. "Yeah, that'd be me." She stood up straight and tilted her head slightly, her hair hanging limply straight down.  
  
Ana Maria stared at Tazz's hair strangely. "Did you hit your head?"  
  
Tazz blinked. "No, why?"  
  
"You've got blood in your hair." Ana Maria pointed at the crimson in the bottom of Tazz's blonde hair.  
  
"Eh?" Tazz glanced at herself. "Oh..." She tried to think of a reason these pirates would understand. "It's henna..."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: See? I wouldn't let Tazz die so easily... And look! No cliffhanger this time! I know it's short, but SOME people *cough*GYPSY!*cough* were starting to razz me about getting another chapter up. So. voila. As always, R&R! 


	7. The Song

"Oh Devil!" called a singsong voice over the deck. Tazz looked up from her chore of raising the Pearl's black sails for the night only to see Jack sauntering towards her. "Good, you're 'ere."  
  
"Yes, Jack?" Tazz asked, a brow raised, while wrapping one large rope around the mast.  
  
Jack stopped next to her and leaned casually against the mast, arms crossed. He had an odd smirk on his face. "Ye busy?"  
  
"Not anymore," Tazz replied, dusting off her hands. "Why?"  
  
"Good, follow me." Jack swayed away, going below decks and disappearing from sight.  
  
Tazz rolled her eyes and silently wondered what the crazy pirate had in store for her. She sighed and followed him below the ship's deck. "What do you want, Jack?" she called flatly, since she had lost sight of the Pearl's captain.  
  
"Here."  
  
Tazz leapt a foot into the air as Jack spoke in her ear. "Don't do that!" she snarled, spinning to face him. Jack beckoned her into the room he was in, which seemed to be his captain's quarters. Rolling her eyes again, she followed him inside and crossed her arms over her chest, a habit she'd been doing a lot lately. "What?" If she had to repeat her question again, she'd strangle him.  
  
Jack was grinning widely. "For helpin' me out, I wanna teach ye somethin'," he said.  
  
"Teach me something?" Tazz asked. "Do I wanna know?"  
  
Jack winked.  
  
* * *  
  
Will, who had been in his quarters changing his attire, had been surrounded by silence. It was a rather nice change. Until...  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  
  
Will's brow furrowed. It was normal to hear that song, but.. with two voices? Not just Jack? Peeking out of his door, Will saw two figures' shadows from Jack's room, both seeming to be dancing around with pints of, nonetheless, rum in their hands.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "He taught Tazz the song and they're both drunk..."  
  
* * *  
  
After all the singing and drinking she had done, Tazz had a bad headache. She bashed her head against the table, causing the mugs of rum to bounce off the top slightly. Jack's eyes went wide as ever and he pounced to capture his rum before any of it spilled. "Are you mad?!" he cried out. "The rum could've spilled!"  
  
Tazz looked up at him slowly, her sea-green eyes were narrowed in a bored sort of irritation. "Well, that would be a tragedy, now, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes!" Jack yelled, his voice refusing to lower a decibel. He had the delicacy of a ten-ton weight...  
  
"Bilge rat..." Tazz grumbled, using a picked up insult she got from some of the crew.  
  
"What'd you call me?"  
  
"Nothin' but the truth."  
  
"Harsh, love..."  
  
"What'd ya expect from me? Compliments?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair. "Why did I agree to take you with me?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Cuz you were drunk," Tazz answered. "Now stop whining and go make sure your motley crew-" she paused to snicker "-hasn't blown anything up yet."  
  
Jack scowled at Tazz, but also had on a slightly amused look. "A'right, but you're comin' with me, lass."  
  
Tazz smirked. "Like I'm scared..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Pintel! Ragetti!" Jack called loudly.  
  
Bounding up like puppies came the two pirates, the tall gangly one with the wooden eye being Ragetti and the shorter stockier one with the grizzly facial hair being Pintel. "Yes, Captain?" Pintel growled, smiling almost evilly.  
  
Ragetti was smiling as well, but more of a dumbfound gaze in his eye instead of cunning. "Yeah, what's up Captain?"  
  
Jack smiled in his confident way. "Well boys," he began calmly, then into his usual quick-paced fiasco of speech. "As you can see we've picked up a new helper. 'Er name's Tazz and we're givin' her a ride 'ome, so to speak. Apparently she's nothing better to do, so she'll be with you two to work a bit." He then leaned in towards the pair of pirates and added in an undertone another note. "Don't make her angry. This lass's worse than Ana Maria..."  
  
Pintel went wide-eyed and stared at Tazz in confusion. "There's one worse than Ana Maria?" he muttered.  
  
Ragetti was also a bit surprised. "Okay, we'll be careful. Don't wanna lose me other eye."  
  
Tazz was busy glaring at Jack. "Remind me to hurt you later..." 


	8. Just Jump

As it turned out, Pintel and Ragetti were quite comical to be around. It kept Tazz entertained. With the frequency that Ragetti's wooden eye fell out, it was a wonder he didn't just give up and play golf with it instead of use it. As the eye once again rolled down the deck as the ship swayed with the waves, Tazz watched in amusement as the lanky man chased after it. "Is he always like this?" she asked Pintel.

Pintel laughed deeply. "'Fraid so, poppet," he replied. "Figger we'll eventually get 'im a nice glass one."

Tazz chuckled, watching Ragetti dive for his eye, catch it, and shove it back into place in his skull. "So how long have you been under Captain Jack's command?"

Pintel hesitated a moment. "Well... The Pearl was 'is for a while, but then Barbossa took over, we had to obey him, Jack took it back, and that's the end..."

Blinking a few times, Tazz nodded slowly. "Riiight... Not asking."

"Best not to, poppet."

Suddenly, Will came jogging up, no longer in his funny musketeer attire, but instead in an outfit similar to the rest of the crew. Plain clothes. "So Tazz, having fun yet?"

Tazz arched a brow and her mouth quirked. "Fun? It's only been four hours and already I smell like a sewer rat. But aside from that, yes, it's been... interesting..."

"I won't ask what you mean by that," Will replied.

"Good." Tazz smirked slyly and winked.

Will laughed. "You've got pirate in your system already."

"Yeah, it's like a parasite," Tazz replied, laughing slightly. "Anyway, is sunrise due any time soon?"

Will shook his head. "Sorry, not for a while. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Staring at him as if he were mad, Tazz scoffed. "Yeah, and when I wake up, there'll be bits and pieces of me everywhere."

-------------

"Drink up he hearties, yo ho," Tazz sang to herself while looking over the bow of the ship at the clear moonlit water. She yawned once, tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh hell," she mumbled in the middle of the yawn, "getting tired... Crap..." She wiped the sleep tears out of her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, no sleeping," she ordered herself.  
No such luck.

A few moments later, she was snoozing like a baby, slumped over the bow's rail.

--------------

The sun on her face woke Tazz from her slumber gently. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked in the light and stretched, rippling each and every muscle all the way down to her toes. She flopped on the rail again, satisfied with the stretch.

Only then did Tazz realize where she was.

"Whoa!" She jolted up onto her feet and whirled around, ready to clobber anyone remotely near her. To her relief, no one was within her eye range, only Gibbs who was at the tiller.

Eyes darting around the deck, Tazz calmed down and slouched against the bow rail. "Phew..." she sighed in respite. "Damn your eyes, Tazz! Stay open!"

"Finally awake?"

These pirates enjoyed making Tazz jump in surprise, and they were good at it, too. "Jack!" she snarled at the familiar voice. "I told you last night not to do that!"

Jack grinned and arched his brown quickly before returning to what he startled her for. "Thought ye said ye wouldn't fall asleep," he reminded.

"I thought so too," Tazz answered, rolling her eyes. "My body had different ideas, however." She yawned again. "We at Port Royal-" A rope hit her in the head, knocking her to the deck.

"Tie it up, Devil!"

"-Yet..." Tazz rubbed the dent in her skull and got up to look over the ship's side. Below she saw Pintel, Ragetti and Will in a small rowboat, about half a mile from the shore of what she guessed was Port Royal. "Just what the heck am I tying up?" she called.

"A boat we don't need," Pintel shouted. He pointed at another rowboat that was a few yards away. "You comin'?"

Tazz looked around as she tied the rope around the rail tightly. "I'd like to, but how do I get down there?"

"Jump!"

Tazz looked to Jack, asking, "Is he serious?"  
Jack nodded. "They'll catch ye."

"You going?" Tazz queried.

"Nah," Jack said, shaking his head. "I'm wanted there."

Laughing a little, Tazz looked back over the ship's side. "I'll go, but there is absolutely, positively, no way I'm JUMPING!" Tazz's last words were warped by a scream due to the fact she was now falling towards the rowboat.

Jack whistled innocently and walked off.


	9. Port Royal

After reaching beach, Tazz looked back towards the Pearl, only to find that a huge bluff was in front of it. "Hey Pintel, why'd Jack hide the ship?"

Pintel glanced back to see what she was talking about. "Huh? Oh... Well, really, we ain't s'posed t' be in Port Royal."

Will nodded. "The only reason we're even coming ashore is because Elizabeth wanted me to visit."

Tazz looked at him funny. "Elizabeth?" she asked. "Who's Elizabeth?"

"His bonny lass," Ragetti replied, getting out onto the shore.

Tazz followed him onto the moist sand, her boots sinking slightly. "Bonnie? But you just said her name was Elizabeth."

Will looked at Tazz with a curious expression. "What kind of language do they use in America, girl?" he asked. "Bonny. You know. Adjective?"

"Oh..." Tazz walked up the beach and across a small bridge leading her into a packed town, the roads of cobblestone clacking as shoes, horses, and carriages went by. As the rest of the pirates caught up to her, she whistled. "Nice town. I think I saw it on a movie set once."

Pintel peered over at her. "Movie?"

"Nevermind..."

"Her house is there," Will interrupted, pointed at a fancy mansion on a hill. "Come on."

"Uh, I'd rather not go back to that 'ouse, Will," Ragetti said, stopping in the street. "Last time, I got a pan of hot coals dropped on me 'ead."

Will sighed in vexation. "Okay, you two stay here and don't cause any trouble. Tazz and I will be right back."

Leaving the pirate pair in town, Tazz and Will began to climb the dirt path to the gate of the plantation-looking house. "I feel like I'm in Gone With The Wind," Tazz muttered under her breath.

Reaching the doors, Will knocked loudly twice. After only a few moments, a bonnet-wearing maid opened the door and peeked out. Upon seeing Will, a smile broke out over her face. "Mr. Turner! Haven't seen you in a long spot, now!" she greeted.

Will laughed. "Yes, I've been rather busy. Is Elizabeth in?"

"Yes, come in. I'll fetch her." The young maid stepped aside and let Will pass by, but cast a worried eye at Tazz's pirate garb. She didn't have to say anything; Tazz could read the look of fear and hatred. "I - I'll be right back." With that, the maid hurried off.

The front lobby was elegantly designed and Will stood looking around, but Tazz had to explore. Walking up to a wall-hung candelabra, she reached out to touch the gold object.

It promptly fell off the wall and into an umbrella stand.

Tazz jumped back and quickly walked away from the wall. "I did nothing..."

Will laughed. "Happens all the time."

Before a retort could get out of Tazz's mouth, a tall young woman in an elegant dress walked in. "Will!" she cried in glee. "Where have you been!"

"Traveling, where else?" Will replied calmly, hugging his fiancée. "How have things been, Elizabeth?"

"Boring," Elizabeth answered, pushing a golden blonde curl out of her face. "After hanging around with Jack Sparrow, everything seems dull. And with you attached to his hip most of the time, I have even less to keep me sane." She happened to glance over Will's shoulder and spot Tazz standing there. "Oh! Erm, hello. Who are you?"

Will turned. "Ah, Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet – "

"Name's Devil," Tazz cut in, imitating a perfect female Jack. She bowed her head slightly. "I'm a new mate on th' Black Pearl. 'Ow d' ye do?"

Elizabeth arched a slender brow and smiled. "Another girl pirate? I think Jack's planning something."

Tazz's eyes flashed. "He's not that dumb..."

Will's mouth hung agape in disbelief as Tazz's act. _How did she pick that up so fast? _he wondered. "Um... yes..." he mumbled.

But no more could be said, for just then, a shot rang out in the town.


	10. A Gift

Tazz's head shot up in response to the sudden gunfire. "What the...?"  
  
"Pirates!" came a cry from below in the city. "Get them!"  
  
Tazz cursed like a sailor and ran to the door. "Will, we gotta go!"  
  
"What?!" Will yelled back.  
  
"Call it a hunch!" Tazz bolted out the door and raced down the path, her boots barely touching the ground. "Geez, those who ask for a break only get more trouble... What have those two done...?"  
  
* * *  
  
In the city streets, Pintel and Ragetti were running as fast as they could muster from the "pride of the King's navy", who were wielding loaded muskets. "But we haven't done anything yet!" Ragetti shouted, his long legs pumping fast.  
  
"They don't care!" Pintel cried. "Just run!"  
  
Out of seemingly nowhere, Tazz leapt out from a raised alley mouth and landed in front of the duo. "What the hell is going on?!" she snarled.  
  
A musket pellet sped by her face with a bang.  
  
"Dun worry 'bout that now," Pintel growled. "Run, Devil!"  
  
Tazz didn't need to be told twice. She bolted down the street at top speed, which was about twice that of Pintel and Ragetti. "Pardon me!" she called as she vaulted over the shoulders of a townsman in her way. Soon, the shoreline appeared, but something was missing...  
  
"Eek! The boat!"  
  
She skidded to a halt, spraying up sand. Pintel rammed into her back, Ragetti then slamming into Pintel, therefore causing Tazz to be knocked face-first in the sand. "Where'd the boat go?!" Ragetti yelled.  
  
"Well I guess we're swimming. Come on!" Tazz got her feet under her and took off like a sprinter towards the water. With an incoming wave, she dived in and began splashing towards the Black Pearl.  
  
Pintel and Ragetti shrugged and jumped in as well.  
  
* * *  
  
"...And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack swaggered around the Pearl's deck, awaiting the return of his four crew mates. "Gibbs!" he called. "How far away is New Jersey?"  
  
Gibbs, who was standing a few yards away, thought a moment. "Quite a ways, Cap'n. I'd say about three days straight sailin'."  
  
Jack did a double take. "Three straight days?!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Can't we just drop her off in that Spanish territory in the southern area?"  
  
"Jack, she'd kill ye..."  
  
"Eh..." Jack shrugged. "I always wanted t' go out with a bang."  
  
"The only bang ye'd get would be a bullet 'tween the eyes."  
  
Jack made an exaggerated wince of pain and shuddered, trying not to imagine that scenario happening. As logical as it seemed for Jack to be killed by a smart-alec girl, it wouldn't be very good for his reputation. After all, he was never one to be logical.  
  
As he prowled the deck looking for something to do, Jack heard a distinct splashing that was out of sync with the waves that were banging against his ship. Looking over the starboard side, he saw Tazz, Pintel, and Ragetti all doggie paddling towards the Pearl. When they reached it, Jack was still staring confusedly at them.  
  
Tazz spit out a mouthful of water. "Stop gawking and help us up..."  
  
* * *  
  
After the three drenched pirates were aboard, Jack scratched his head. "Do I wanna know?" he asked.  
  
"No," all three answered in unison.  
  
Pintel grimaced. "I'm goin' off t' change me clothes..."  
  
Ragetti nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm chilled to th' bones, I am."  
  
Watching them walk away, Jack turned back to Tazz, who was still standing on deck dripping wet, glaring slightly. "Oh, now what?" Jack grumbled.  
  
A cruel smile suddenly crawled across Tazz's face. "I have a gift for you, Jack. For teaching me that jumping from a pirate ship is no big deal."  
  
Jack's eyes lit up with joy. "Really? What is it, love?" He bounced from foot to foot like a person who had just ingested too much caffeine.  
  
Tazz continued to smirk... then shoved a crab down Jack's pants. 


	11. Real Fear

By the time Jack, running around screaming, finally detached the crab, Tazz was long gone, hidden away somewhere on the ship. "That... that..." He spun to face his crew, some of which were the ruffians from Tortuga. "Find her!" he commanded, oddly frightening.  
  
The Tortuga pirates instantly set off to search the Pearl, but the original crew was slightly wary, even those who were once cursed. Ragetti looked as if he wanted to ask something, but bit his lip.  
  
Ana Maria did. "Jack, what is wrong with you? You shove her overboard; she puts a crab down your britches. It's all a game!"  
  
Jack didn't respond to her. "I said find her!" he bellowed.  
  
Ana Maria jumped back in surprise, then turned and walked away. The rest of the crew followed suit and dispersed to find Tazz's whereabouts.  
  
Jack was left standing alone by the tiller...  
  
* * *  
  
Tazz was sitting atop one of the iron cells in the brig. She had laughed herself silly hearing Jack scream at the crab she brought, but now everything was silent. Odd...  
  
Looking out a small hole near her, Tazz saw the blue ocean waves rolling past the ship. She wanted to go home... "Man, I never figured I'd want to go back to Larken..." She sighed and lowered her head.  
  
"'Ello little girlie..."  
  
Tazz whipped her gaze around to face one of the... burlier pirates that occupied the ship. Her hair actually bristled to some extent. "What do you want?" she rumbled, a growl in her throat, getting up to crouch on the metal cage.  
  
The pirate grinned maliciously. "I was ordered to find you... but not to bring ye back right off..." Before Tazz could jump, the scallywag's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, yanking her down off the cage and slamming her into the wall. His hand held her against it by her throat, while his other rudely groped her body, pinching here and there.  
  
Tazz screamed.  
  
The pirate covered her mouth, still pinning her against the ship wall. "Quiet, girlie," he snapped, his hand slowly venturing under her shirt. "Wouldn' want anyone t' hear ye now, would we?"  
  
A gun butt clubbed him over the head and the pirate fell at Tazz's feet, revealing Jack standing there, his pistol in his hand.  
  
Tazz fell into Jack, surprising him. She clung on to him, shaking in fear. "He was gonna... he would..." Unable to complete a sentence, Tazz burst into uncontrollable tears and hid her face in Jack's shoulder.  
  
Jack hugged the poor girl. He had only meant to scare her, not have some brute try to soil her. "Aww, Devil, I'm sorry... I didn't mean t' have that happen..."  
  
Attracted by the screams, Ana Maria, along with Gibbs and a man with a parrot on his shoulder, came bounding down into the brig. Ana Maria looked around in wonderment. "What happened here?" she shouted.  
  
Jack kicked the ungracious pirate with his boot. "Get this thing off my ship..." he growled. "He don't belong anywhere but prison..." He patted Tazz's hair, trying to soothe her. "There there, it's all right," he said in her ear. "C'mon, let's get ye up to a decent room..."  
  
As Jack led Tazz up to the Captain's quarters, Ana Maria stared at the unconscious pirate on the floor. "I'll go see what happened," she said. "You two lock him up..."  
  
* * *  
  
Tazz was finally calming down, curled up on Jack's bed while Jack stood by and watched over her. "I'm so sorry, love," he apologized for the tenth time.  
  
Tazz rolled her eyes. "I know, Jack," she said in exasperation.  
  
A knock came at the door and Tazz jumped slightly. Jack went over to it and peeked out. "Yeah?"  
  
Ana Maria stood in the hall. "Jack, what happened down there?" she asked.  
  
Jack scowled. "Some of our new crew can't be trusted," was all he said.  
  
The female pirate seemed to understand, though, for she nodded slowly. "Ohhh... Is she okay?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, just scared out of her wits." He smiled and turned to face Tazz. "But we'll have ye home in a few days, 'kay love?"  
  
Tazz's brow furrowed. "A few days?" she repeated. "Jack, by ship, it takes at least three weeks to get up the eastern seaboard."  
  
Jack's jaw dropped. "But... but... Gibbs!!"  
  
* * *  
  
AN: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews!!  
  
Aura-chan: *sweatdrop* What would I do without you?  
  
The Lune: Hehe, thank ye very much, master of swords. You are going to be my official research book for anything about weapons from now on.  
  
E-chan: Stop hounding me! See?? Updated! :P  
  
PreCarIouS*pErsOnaTa: I'm glad you like her! Yeah, Mary-sues make me wanna vomit too. ^-^  
  
Dawnie-7: Glad I amuse someone.  
  
As always, keep reading and reviewing! And if you want some vampire fun, check out my new fic "Death Can Wait". *fwaks herself for shameless spamming* 


	12. Homesick

That night, Tazz stayed in Jack's room, wrapped up in a blanket. She didn't want to leave; she knew she was safe where she was. Jack had been checking in on her every now and then.

But Tazz soon grew restless in her confines. The bundle of energy she was, being stuck in a room was maddening! Getting up off the bed and setting the blanket down, she walked to the door.

It opened in front of her face.

Jack peeked in and at seeing her up, he grinned. "All better, I see," he surmised. "Ready to come back on deck with everyone else?"

Tazz nodded eagerly. "Yep. There's only so long I can stay cooped up." She fervently darted past Jack and bounded on deck. Ana Maria looked up. "Well well, look who's back." She smiled at Tazz. "Feelin' okay?"

Tazz winked and without a word, sprung up onto the mast ladder to the crow's nest, swinging herself up into it.

Ana Maria laughed. "Guess so."

The view was wonderful. Port Royal was lit up like a Christmas tree, lights flickering all over. A vague smile crept across Tazz's mouth and she leaned against the mast. "Say goodbye and look the demon in the eyes, it's the last time you'll see the sunrise, there is no hope ti find, deep inside an evil mind, and where the nighttime falls, you'll be falling down into the dark."

"Interesting. What is it?"

Tazz smirked at hearing Jack's voice behind her. "It's a song from one of my favorite bands. They sing about vampires..." She turned as Jack clambered into the crow's nest. "Why are you spying on me?"

Jack looked at her innocently. "I would never!"

"You just were."

"No, I was merely... looking out for your well-bein', love..." Knowing fully well Tazz wasn't buying it, he hastily switched subjects. "Ye got a nice voice, love."

Tazz smiled. "Uh, thanks." She tilted her head to the side a ways. "Why do you call me 'love' so much?"

Jack shrugged. "I call every girl 'love'. Habit."

"I see." Tazz leaned over the nest's bucket-like rim and watched the reflection of the lights on the waves. "Man, this is nothing like home," she said to no one in particular.  
"Where is your home?" Jack asked.

"Larken, New Jersey," Tazz answered. "It's a city right on the Atlantic Ocean. Fine town, don't get me wrong, and a nice view, but I just got so bored with it after ten years. It got monotonous. I wanted to go find something new and exciting, but now that I have it, I want to go home." She sighed. "I just don't get it..."

Jack scratched his head. "Grass is always greener on the other side, love. People want what they can't have, but eventually they have to decide what they want more."

Tazz looked over her shoulder at him curiously. "Never expected you to be a philosopher."

"I'm not, I know how to talk to people."

Tazz looked back to the hypnotizing waves. "I don't know what I want more. Back home, I get into brawls almost twice every damn day. Staying alive, that's easy, but actually living, that's the hard part. I mean, I'm an outcast in Larken, a troublemaker with no real purpose. Here I'm somebody. I can have fun without worrying about who will see me.

"But home is home," she continued. "Once you have it, you can't forget it no matter what you do. As awful as Larken seems, it's where I've lived half my life. I can't just run off and leave it behind me. It's impossible." She looked at Jack again. "You know what I mean?"

Jack nodded, even though he had no clue what this girl meant. "Yeah, love, I gotcha."

AN: Again, that you all my loyal readers! But I have one special note! Lady Aura is feeling very lonely in her review section. And Aura is who made me want to write a pirate fic! C'mon, if that's not incentive to go read The St. Andrew's Sisters, I don't know what is. So show me and her some generosity and check out her story. It's VERY VERY VERY good!


	13. Branded

"My clothes!"

Tazz was on a roll. She had found a small bundle near her bed and, upon unfolding it, was revealed to be her sneakers, blue jeans, t-shirt, and leather collar. This was great, especially considering she'd thought she left them in Tortuga.

After doing a small happy dance around the cabin, Tazz stuffed her clothing under her pillow. After all, the pirate garb she was wearing had sentimental value... if sentiment equaled horror.

Walking out of the cabin, Tazz almost instantly rammed into the tall figure of Will, who was standing right outside. She gave him a nice glare. "Well well well, look who's back. Have fun?"

Will made a frustrated face and stared back at Tazz. "Oh come on Tazz! Pintel and Ragetti are giving me Hell too!"

"I wonder why," Tazz replied in her most sarcastic tone ever. "You left us to fend for ourselves against the freakin' royal navy!"

"I'm sorry!"

Tazz rolled her eyes. "Does this mean we can finally leave Port Royal and take me home?"

Will sighed heavily. "If no more problems creep into the plan, yes."

"Thank you," Tazz said in exasperation, walking past Will and onto the deck. Unfortunately, another problem couldn't help but creep up...

Standing to her left was Jack, giving her a worried look, but directly in front of her was a red-coated navyman holding a readied musket. Tazz jolted to a sudden standstill. "This is one of those 'you don't want to know' moments, isn't it Jack?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the weapon in her face.

Jack looked pityingly sorry. "Ye gotta believe me Devil, this is all news t' me."

"I believe it," Tazz mumbled. "So, what's all this about?"

The navy officer moved slightly aside to reveal a tall man with a white wig on his head a few feet away. He had on a fancy blue coat and funny looking breeches. Tazz arched a brow. "Hold out her right arm," the man commanded. The redcoat obeyed and yanked Tazz right arm into view, pulling up her sleeve. The bluecoat inspected it. "No brand, yet she's on the Pearl." He turned to Jack. "My apologies, Jack, but she's got to come with me."

Jack's jaw fell open. "But Commodore Norrington, we're just takin' her home! She's not a pirate!"

Commodore Norrington continued to give his surly stare. "You have to understand, Sparrow, it is my job to make all pirates known. You and your men were pardoned, but do not interfere with my job." He turned to his redcoat buddy. "Take her to the boat."

Tazz looked at Jack in a sort of scared confusion. "Jack?"

Jack stared right back at Norrington. "You had best bring her back all right, Norrington," he growled.

Norrington arched his brows slightly. "Consider that taken into account," he said, then he, the redcoat, and Tazz exited off the Pearl.

-----------------

Before she could really comprehend what was happening, Tazz found herself in a small dark room that reminded her of a dungeon cell. A gruff looking man dressed in blue, but not the Commodore from earlier, stood in front of her. He leaned forward. "Pirate," he hissed, then spat at her.

Tazz dodged the loogie. "I already told you, I am not! They were taking me home!"

"Then why are you dressed like one?" the man pressed.

Tazz went silent, giving up on getting anything through this oaf's head.

The giant on a man leered at her some more before moving away and to a blazing fire. "You don't have to admit it. I can tell. And all pirates have to be marked..."

Tazz's eyes went wide.

------------------

Jack was pacing like mad on the ship's deck. "Damn that bloody Norrington," he snarled. "If one hair on her is out of place, I'll kill him... then Anna'll kill me."

Will was also worriedly waiting Tazz's return. "What are they going to do to her Jack?"

Jack stopped pacing and went quiet.

"Jack?" Will questioned, seeing if Jack was still coherent.

Before Jack could reply, a loud thud made everyone look up. Tazz had just swung herself over the ship's rail and back onto deck. She seemed fine, but her face was oddly white.

"Devil!" Jack called, running to her. "Tell me you're okay."

Tazz looked up at him, as if in slow motion. "Jack, have you ever had a run in with the East India Company?" she asked meekly, her voice quiet.

Jack face fell to a look of horror. "They didn't..."

Tazz nodded slowly as Will and the other got near. Rolling up her sleeve on her right arm, a fresh burn would was revealed, still bleeding, in the shape of a 'P'.


	14. Tazz's Outlet

I guess I never truly expected to be swept away into something I don't understand. I mean, sure, I wanted to get out of that damned city like a fish would want off a dry beach, but when I actually got my wish... Well, let's just say I don't know what to think.  
  
How could I know what to think? I mean, the people taking me home are great; they're regular barrels of fun. But they seem not all there. They think they're real pirates! And the town I landed it was insane as well. They acted as if they'd never seen blue jeans before. I won't complain, though. I rather like my new costume. I guess there's no need for Halloween shopping anymore. It's a mixed blessing.  
  
Now that I think about it, and as great as my luck is, these people will just end up taking me to some cave to sacrifice me to a chicken god or something. They seem that crazy. Dunno, maybe I'm the crazy one and they're all sane.  
  
Yipes.  
  
As far as brains go, though, this crew has plenty to keep them out of trouble... sometimes. Because of a slight slip in security, I've got a lovely burn on the top of my right wrist; a nice big letter P. And the man who did it kept calling me a pirate. Come on people, get a grip! It's 2003, not 1768 or whatever year they're stuck in! You cannot brand a human like you would some cow! I AM NOT A COW! No comments from the peanut gallery, thanks.  
  
At the moment, I'm sitting on the deck of a rocking ship while the sky gets gradually darker and the crew runs around hoisting sails or whatnot. When I get home, I'm getting a cat scan.  
  
If one more person comes up to me asking about my hair, I'll deck them. Yes, it's red. Yes, I know it's not normal. No, it's not blood. I mean, the only way they understood it was dyed was my saying it was henna. Does henna even stay in hair?  
  
Two and a half more weeks till I reach somewhere near home. I wonder if Jen is worried sick. She had better be feeding my cat or I'll kill her. Poor little Spooky can't live on grass alone. He's not a sheep.  
  
Listen to me, I'm worried about my cat more so than getting home. Maybe my bandanna's a little too tight.  
  
Jack just asked me to help him out. Guess I'd better go.  
  
Aww shit, it's raining...  
  
* * *  
  
Tazz ran around on deck, trying to help the crew drop canvass so the storm wouldn't capsize them and drown them all. Waves kept leaping over the sides of the ship, drenching them even more than the rain already had, and washing them to the other side of the ship, slamming them into walls.  
  
When canvass was finally dropped, Tazz ran, or rather swam, to where Jack stood at the tiller, trying to keep the ship steady. "Jack!" she shouted over the rain and thunder. "What the hell are you doing?! This storm's gonna kill us!"  
  
"Easy, love," he said a bit too calmly. "Ye wanna get home as quick as ye can, aye?"  
  
Tazz rolled her eyes and almost screamed. "Yeah, I do, but I don't wanna die before I get there!"  
  
Jack grinned at her. "Then just hold on tight..." 


	15. Troublesome

Tazz, now sopping wet and not bothering to move out of the rain and waves, sat next to the bloody mad Jack who was still wildly spinning the ship's wheel, spraying water everywhere. Brushing some water out of her eyes, she sat cross-legged and inspected the bandage around her wrist. Sighing, she remembered the crew's reaction after she showed them her brand...  
  
* * *  
  
That bastard!" Jack cursed. "I told him you weren't..." He trailed off, looking up at the sky. "I'm so sorry, love. It seems I'm a regular black cat for ye." He looked to Will. "Go get her bandaged; we're leaving Port Royal."  
  
Tazz was led off by Will, who took her into a small room below decks. He searched around for a bit before finding a bit of gauze or some such cloth. "You alright?" he asked her, sitting down across from her.  
  
Tazz winced in pain as he wrapped the cloth around the brand on her forearm. "Who would brand someone like they would some bovine?" she muttered. She watched Will tie the surrogate bandage. "Hey... why don't you have one?" she asked, seeing Will's clean wrist.  
  
Will smiled slightly and shrugged. "I lived in Port Royal almost half my life. Never really left. To get one of these-" He gestured the what he was bandaging. "-you'd have had to get caught by the East India Trading Company. The only other person I know with a brand is Jack."  
  
Not really realizing what Will had said, Tazz sighed and watched the cauterized wound be covered completely. "Thanks," she murmured.  
  
Will smiled. "Not a problem. Want to head back on deck?"  
  
Tazz nodded and stood up. Test flexing her wrist, she felt the burn move as well, pulled by the rest of her skin. She would have this permanently. Walking on deck, she ignored the stares she received and retreated to the crow's nest.  
  
Will walked over to Jack, who was leaning heavily against the tiller. "I don't believe it," he was muttering. He looked at his own 'P' brand and scowled. "No one should have to be marked," he added to no one in particular. All of a sudden, he paused, eyes going wide. "Wait... why is blazes is the East India Company here?"  
  
Up in the crow's nest, Tazz sighed and stopped listening to what Jack was saying. It didn't matter to her. She rested against the rim, watching Port Royal grow smaller as they sailed away. A three-week journey to home lay ahead of her. Until then, who knew?  
  
Slumping down into the bottom of the nest, she pulled her knees towards her body and rested her chin on them. *Three whole weeks... Oh boy.* The sea wind was blowing her hair aside like a frayed flag of the ship. Looking up at the real flag, Tazz stared back at the grinning skull and crossbones. The eye patch seemed rather pointless due to the fact skulls had no eyes. Oh well. Best not question the ways of pirates...  
  
* * *  
  
That was three days ago. Three days at sea for someone who had never been in a boat for more than two hours was almost maddening for Tazz, but she was getting used to it. Rain was still beating at her back and waved continued to rise over the sides of the Pearl to wash her a few yards away, but Tazz always got back up and returned to her seat next to Jack.  
  
She was bored as hell.  
  
Rubbing her eye once again, Tazz lifted a piece of her hair and studied the crimson in it. Her color would fade if this ocean water kept pummeling her as it was. Tilting her head to the side and hearing a loud crack, she winced slightly. Her body was used to running around and fighting, not sitting in one spot for hours. Muscle tension was setting in.  
  
"Hey Jack!" she called, finally bored to her wits' end.  
  
"Aye?" he replied back, not taking his eyes off the sea in front of the ship.  
  
"If I drown, it's your fault, alright?"  
  
"Right, love, I got it."  
  
No sooner said, the rain began to let up and the waves were no longer gigantic enough to reach her. After a few more minutes, the storm was over entirely. Tazz sat there, soaked to the bone, staring at Jack as if he'd just grown a second head.  
  
Jack looked over and grinned at her. "What? Doubted me?"  
  
Tazz flicked him off.  
  
* * *  
  
*Ah, resorting to the life of lizardom...* Tazz basked in the sun while lying haphazardly on the deck, trying to dry off. Now she understood why lizards did this: it felt nice.  
  
Cracking open one eye at the sound of approaching boots, she saw Ana Maria and Will walking towards her. "Can I help you?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
Will nodded. "Yes, actually. You got out of setting the sails, but now you get to help us clean." He threw a mop at her and Ana Maria set a bucket of water next to her.  
  
Tazz looked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You get to mop," Will explained easily.  
  
Tazz noticed movement over Will's shoulder. Changing her sight slightly, she saw Jack gesticulating to her. She grinned, understanding what he was trying to say. "Alright Will, lemme show you how we mop in Jersey, shall I?"  
  
Will looked intrigued. "Okay, go ahead."  
  
He instantly found the bucket over his head and Tazz racing up into the crow's nest. 


	16. Star Gazers

"Get down here!"  
  
"How dumb do you think I am? No way!"  
  
Jack watched in amusement as Will, halfway up the main mast's ladder, repeatedly tried grabbing Tazz's leg. Tazz, who was only a few feet above Will's reach, kicked at him whenever he got too close. Laughing aloud, Jack leaned against the ship's rail and struck up a conversation. "So Tazz, having fun?"  
  
Tazz glared at him before kicking at Will again, keeping him at bay. "Oh yeah Jack, a regular barrel of monkeys. Loads of fun!"  
  
Will took another swipe at Tazz's foot, his fingers grazing the leather of her boot. He was sopping wet from the mopping bucket that had been dumped on him. From a distance away, he heard Ana Maria laughing at him. "Why you little..." he snarled, grapping again. "Hold still!"  
  
"No!" Tazz shouted back, bringing her foot down on Will's hand again and climbing a few steps higher. "Jack! Make him stop!"  
  
Jack shook his head and held up his hands. "No way, Devil, you're on your own with this one."  
  
"But you're the one that told me to do it!"  
  
"You actually listened to me."  
  
With Tazz's preoccupied state, Will took the opportunity to grab on to Tazz's ankle and yank her down a foot or so. Tazz cried out in surprise at the assault and, since she couldn't get a foothold, clung onto the rope ladder for safety's sake. But gravity took over in the end. Tazz fell to the deck ten feet below with a loud thud.  
  
Jack was nearly on his side laughing. "Bravo, Devil! What an amazing feat of agility!"  
  
Tazz looked up groggily, her head spinning. "Oh shuddup..." Quickly regaining her senses, she leapt to her feet just as Will hit the deck near her. Before she knew it, her fists were clenched at her sides and she was in a decent battle stance. If Will wanted to get her back, he could fight for it.  
  
Will arched a brow at Tazz's eagerness to fight. Sure, he was ready to toss her overboard, but fight her? He had no idea what she was capable of. But the look in her eyes said, "come near me and you'll get a whoopin'". He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk that...  
  
Jack managed to get his composure back and stepped up to Tazz. "Alright love, alright, you made your point. Bonny Will, here, won't touch ye."  
  
Will looked at Jack in surprise. "I won't?"  
  
"No, ye won't," Jack said again. "We need to get Devil home in one piece." He paused. "Or at least a few easy-to-fix pieces."  
  
Will groaned. "But it's another two and a half week journey! I'm not sure either of us will survive."  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Tazz asked flatly, raising a slender eyebrow, her hands relaxed again.  
  
Jack grinned. "See? Devil's got spirit. I think she'd take on any bloke who'd challenge 'er."  
  
Tazz smiled triumphantly. "Damn skippy!"  
  
Jack gave her a strange look. "Who's Skippy?"  
  
* * *  
  
That night was a surprisingly calm one of the Atlantic Ocean's vast waves. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and all the stars were out, shining in their glory. Tazz was lying on her back in the middle of the deck just staring up. She would never have been able to see all these stars in Jersey. There were always too many lights and haze in the air. This was peaceful and serene.  
  
But not for long.  
  
"'Ello, love!"  
  
Without prior warning, Jack bounded into view above her and landed on her with a thump, knocking the wind right out of Tazz's lungs. Before she had enough breath back to beat him, Jack was lying comfortably on Tazz's tummy, using it as a pillow.  
  
"Star gazin'?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tazz wheezed out, refilling her lungs with air. "I do it once in a blue moon."  
  
"Me too," Jack replied. "You know, you're really comfy, love."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
Meanwhile, from a distance, Will watched the two heaps point up and chit- chat about the shining dots above them. He smiled a bit, secretly to himself. Eventually, those two would be inseparable... 


	17. One Giant Punchline

_A/N: Well, everyone, look who's back! Yes, I realized at 3:30 AM last night that I rather missed Tazz and everyone else, so I decided to strike up the band again, if you will, and continue this blasted fic. Did you miss me? I hope so. I'll be sad if you didn't. So, without further ado, here is the continuation of "The Pirate's Life"

* * *

_

After a good night's rest, Tazz awoke in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the day, whatever it may hold. At least that was how she was feeling until she remembered where she was and who she was with. Then her chipper outlook became as downtrodden as ever. "Why me?" she mumbled to herself, rolling out of her bunk and pulling on her boots. Her stomach answered her with a sharp snarl, reminding her that she hadn't eaten yet and to hop to it. Tying her bandanna around her head, Tazz yawned one last time and headed on deck.

The first life-form she saw was Ragetti scrambling past het chasing his ever-elusive eye. Yep, it was all coming back to her now... Looking around in the bright sunlight, Tazz spotted Will near the tiller chatting it up with Ana Maria. Shuffling over, Tazz greeted them both and asked, "So, where do I find my food whilst at sea?"

Will arched a brow and smirked a little. "In the galley, just like everyone else. Unless you'd rather fish for breakfast or something."

"Oh no, the galley sounds lovely." Tazz glanced around. "Where is it?"

After gaining the coordinates to the place food was served, Tazz immediately headed below decks and towards the sounds of talking and shouting; usually not where she tended to direct herself towards, but she needed food. Pronto.

The galley wasn't all that big, but it served its purpose. Half the crew was sitting around eating their meal and bellowing at each other from three feet away. Biting her lip for a moment, Tazz steadied herself and walked in.

Immediately, half the noise ceased. Crap. Ignoring it to the best of her ability, Tazz strode up to the so-called chef and halted. "Dare I ask what's on the menu?" she queried.

The cook snuffed and grumbled back, "What'cha want?"

"Oh, anything that won't give me scurvy is fine with me." One day her mouth would get her into trouble. Hopefully, today was not that day.

The cook merely scoffed and scooped a ladlefull of slop into a bowl, handing it to Tazz.

Tazz stared at it for a moment, then slowly retreated to find a place to sit, preferably away from all the eyes watching her. She found a nice secluded table in the back to sit at, then began to prod the "food", preparing herself to see it prod back. Thankfully, it didn't, but that still didn't stop her from being suspicious and playing with it a bit. She lost her appetite when something crawled out and scurried away off the table. Pushing the bowl away from her, Tazz slumped over and put a hand to her head.

"What, our food not good enough fer ye?"

_Shit..._ Tazz looked up to see all the other pirates in the galley glaring at her. Oh well, she was already in trouble... "To be honest: no," she replied. "My cat eats better than this." Then, a sudden thought. "Ooh, cat food... That doesn't sound too bad right now..."

One pirate stood abruptly, jolting Tazz out of her monologue. "You spoiled bilge rat. Do we 'ave to teach ye a lesson about manners?"

Genuinely surprised, Tazz retorted, "Manners? You can teach that?" She quickly dodged the downswipe of the pirate's cutlass and darted to the side, groping for something that she could use as a weapon. To her surprise, her fingers closed around the hilt of a saber. Not bothering to check where it came from, Tazz slashed out at the incoming brute, forcing him back. With the blade stuck out, Tazz looked over her shoulder only to find Jack grinning back at her. It took her a moment to register this fact, but once she had, Tazz was nearly seething. "Have I ever told you I hate you?"

Jack seemed to think a moment. "No, I don't believe you have."

"I hate you."

"Now now, love, isn't that a bit harsh?" Jack smiled broadly again. "After all, don't I always come to your rescue?"

Tazz paused. "How long have you been standing there watching?"

"Since your grub came to life and ran off."

Tazz then proceeded to chase Jack around the ship at swordpoint.

* * *

Once she had sated her stomach with the food from Jack's special pirate captain stash, which she had not been aware was there, Tazz was settled in her position up in the crow's nest. Nothing to see but vast stretches of ocean on every side of her. And yet no seasickness. Interesting.

Glancing over the side of the giant bucket she was residing in, Tazz watched with mild interest as the crew bustled around; some keeping things tidy, others hoisting sails and whatnot. She had the easy job. Currently, however, all she had to look around for was a passing seagull. It passed. Tazz went back to looking at nothing but water. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." she muttered to herself, slumping against the side of the nest. "I swear, this is more boring than watching C-SPAN..."

"And what exactly is a see-span?"

"You know, Jack, from now on I'm going to require you to knock before coming withing 10 feet of me, so as you never startle me again."

Jack made a face. "But what if there's nothing to knock upon?"

"Then say 'knock'..." Tazz replied in vexation. "Do you require something, Captain Bird-Brain?"

Jack scowled a bit. "That's Sparrow, love."

"Same difference."

"But yes, I do require something of you," Jack continued. "It seems a monkey has gotten aboard somehow. I need you to catch it."

Tazz stared at him for a long minute. "You cannot possibly be serious. You want me to run around this ship chasing a monkey? How the hell did a monkey get on this ship when we're miles from the nearest land mass!" Tazz fell over to the bottom of the crow's nest, causing Jack to have to lean over the rim to see her. "My life is one giant punchline, I can feel it..."

"By the way," Jack added, "the monkey's name is Jack. He's quite evil."

Tazz went very still for a very long time. Finally, she looked up at Jack, smiled a bit, then screamed and lunged at him, causing both of them to fly out of the crow's nest and down to the deck. Jack managed to grab a hold of the rope ladder and stop his sudden decent. Tazz, on the other hand, kept tumbling until her foot caught in the rope and jolted her to a halt. She hung there, a mere six feet from the deck, and thrashed about like a fish caught in a net. "Jack, I'm going to kill you! I swear I'll kill you!" she shouted as she struggled to untangle her foot from the rope. With no such success, Tazz went limp and hung there, trying to catch her breath. A chitter sounded by her left ear. Turning her head, she saw a small brown capuchin monkey hanging next to her head looking at her curiously. "Oh look, a monkey." Tazz twisted her head around to get a right-side-up view of the small primate. It looked innocent enough. "You must be Jack." The monkey chittered in response to its name. "Yeah, thought so. You wanna help me?" She gestured to her tangled foot.

The monkey merely pulled one small section of the rope, and it gave way. Tazz fell with a thud to the deck below and lied there, not bothering to move from where she landed. The only movement about her was her slowly drumming fingers, indicating she was alive and irritated.

Above her, Jack was laughing like a mad hyena. "You know, Devil," he called down, "I can't wait for that punchline."


	18. A Well Needed Break

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Yes, I know I've slacked off again, but I have a good excuse! See, I found myself working on different parts of this story. I've got the next 2 chapters done, as well as some of the end. Yay! But in all that writing I neglected the part that was supposed to be put in next (this chapter). But it's done now! So another yay! Enjoy!

* * *

These monkeys were driving her up the wall. Yes, _these_ monkeys. And both were named Jack. How fitting... Tazz was currently rubbing slow circles over her temples, trying to alleviate her headache. None of these people had ever heard of an Advil. Apparently, they were very into their roles, whatever they were. Now that she was thinking it over, Tazz began to wonder where exactly this traveling act had come from. Oh well. Whoever they really were, they were believable, and she had grown to like them that way.

Well, all except for the damn monkeys...

Jack the pirate was busy fiddling with Jack the primate. Apparently, he didn't quite trust the monkey, even though it hadn't done anything evil yet. But watching Jack warily watch a monkey out of the corner of his eye was quite entertaining, even if it didn't rid her of her massive headache.

"Ye alright, love?" Jack called.

Tazz looked up from leaning over the port rail. "Just fine..." she muttered. "Aside from the gnomes with pickaxes mining for gold inside my head..."

"Well, you'll be able to relax soon enough. We're gonna be docking as soon as we reach the next port."

"Thank the gods..." Tazz drawled, snarling aloud as the monkey used her head as a springboard to get into the rigging. "Bloody monkey!"

----------------

The ship anchored near yet another town Tazz didn't recognize. She vaguely heard Jack yelling that they had leave for two days, then the up-cry of approval from the crew. Her head pounded dully, but by now Tazz had learned to ignore it, figuring it would go away eventually or it would kill her. Either would stop the dull ache.

The dock was too small to accommodate the vast ship that was the Black Pearl, so the crew had to get to shore by means of rowboat. Tazz watched the first couple of boats go, not looking forward to scuttling down the rope to get into a floating piece of wood. However, she wanted to feel solid land under her feet again and if she had to scuttle down a rope, then scuttle she would. Grabbing a hold of the coarse line, she swung herself over the rail and slowly made her way down the side of the Pearl until her feet landed in the wobbling rowboat. Plopping down on one of the planks meant as seating, Tazz put her head on her knees and grumbled to herself about how the gods hated her.

It took only a minute or two of rowing before the other pirates were tying the boat to the dock and hopping out. Tazz didn't quite hop; more along the lines of clambered. It felt strange to have something under her feet that didn't sway, so to the rest of the townsfolk it probably appeared she was drunk. There was a chuckle behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Tazz saw Jack suppressing laughter. Tazz stared for a moment. "Do you have the capability to teleport and just not tell anybody?"

Jack ignored the comment. "Forgot your land legs already, Devil?"

Tazz scowled. "Shove it," she grumbled.

"Now that wasn't very nice, now, was it?"

Tazz wobbled her way down the dirt road, eventually regaining her ability to properly walk after about a block. She was sure she could walk again when she tried a jump and was able to land on her feet without falling over. "So, we're here for two days, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "The men needed a break and I figure two days won't hurt none."

"Your grammar astounds me."

"Nobody asked you, Devil."

Tazz let out a bark of laughter and scratched the back of her bandanna idly. "So, what,do we just hang out here for the day then go back to the ship at night?"

Jack made an amused face and arched a brow. "Well, I suppose _you_ could. Doubt there's much for you here anyway."

Tazz didn't like the way he said 'you', like she was some outsider who didn't have what it took. Although technically, that's exactly what she was. But she was getting better at this pirate business. "What, I'm just some lame-o who can't have a good time, is that it?"

Jack burst out laughing, having to stop walking and put his hands on his knees. When he had composed himself, with help from the glare he was getting from Tazz, he stood straight and cleared his throat. "That's not it, love. Though I suppose ye could if ye wanted to..."

"Cut the inside jokes, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes dramatically and took Tazz by the shoulders, spinning her around. "Alright love, let's put it this way." He pointed at a young girl with very thick make-up wearing a low-cut dress who was smiling and winking at many of the men who passed. "What do you think her profession is?" He pointed to another similar girl. "And her?" Then he pointed to yet another girl. "And her? They're not nannies, I'll tell ye that."

Tazz understood the joke now...

"Now," Jack continued, "if ye _want_ to go off and have that sort of fun, be my guest. Some of the crew may even thank ye for it. But I don't think that's really for you."

"Nope, I'll be a'sleepin' on the boat," Tazz replied. Her face quirked and she looked over her shoulder at Jack. "Wait, so this is what you're gonna be doin' for two days?"

Jack made a face of pure shock. "Me? Them? Two whole days?" he repeated, sounding surprised she even mentioned it. As quick as he turned it on, he turned it off and his face went back to normal. "Nah, just for the night, really."

Tazz made a groan of disgust with a face to match and took a step away from Jack. "Do I even want to know where you've been?"

Jack gave her a patronizing look. "What, and you're just perfectly clean?"

"Well, I don't tend to run around sleeping with whores," she replied, "so yeah, I'm a bit cleaner than you, aren't I?"

It was impossible to argue with this girl and not want to just shake her. Covering his eyes with his hands, Jack sighed heavily and waved his other hand at her, motioning for her to wander off. Alas, that was rewarded with a witty remark as well...

"Oh, so you mean I'm actually allowed to be out of your sight for more than a few minutes?"

Jack wanted to laugh, but at the same time didn't want to give her that satisfaction. He merely looked up over his hand and stared at her.

Tazz chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'." Then she turned and walked off down one of the side streets.

Jack sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Tazz walk down the road, glancing into stores and generally enjoying the sights. That girl was going to be the death of him, some way or another...

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know this is short, but if I didn't cut it off here it would be roughly 16 pages long. So there. And now you know the next chapter is nice and long and already done! Yay! I'll probably upload it sometime later, maybe late Saturday or Sunday. Probably Saturday. Enough of my ramblings! Go off and have fun... doing... something...


	19. Don't Screw With Drunks

It was sunset before Tazz even _saw _Jack again. He was near the docks, lively talking to a small group around him. The sun was to Tazz's back, most likely backlighting her as she slowly walked up to see what was going on. However, before she got within ten feet of the group, a woman in a low-cut dress cut her off and bounded up to stand by them. Her brow furrowing, Tazz shook her head and changed course, walking onto the docks and heading out to the furthest one. There, she sat down, her feet hanging over the side. The sun was beautiful over the Atlantic Ocean. Each wave that came in was orange and gold. Another day gone, away from home...

After stretching her arms and back, Tazz hunched over, resting her arms on her knees. The warm sea breeze blew against her face, leaving the undertone of the oncoming cooler night air. Her brow furrowed, however, as she began to think. Why hadn't she seen any normally dressed people yet? Little colonial towns like this were supposed to be tourist hot-spots. Like Williamsburg in Virginia. Yet she hadn't seen one tourist thus far. Maybe these places were just too out of the way... But then why hadn't she seen any normal buildings either? Maybe it was just the route they were taking. She guessed they were still in the Caribbean somewhere...

How the fuck did she get in the Caribbean anyway? It was a question she'd avoided since she woke up in Anna's tavern. There was no way she could have just popped in, but that was the only explanation. It was either that or she sleep bought-a-cruise-ticket-and-sailed-there. Both were pretty illogical.

Well, there came the headache again. Tazz shut her eyes and rested her head on her knees. _Just don't think about it. You're going home, and everything will be normal again soon._ She sighed and shifted her arms so she could bury her hands in the hair across the back of her neck. Every muscle in her body was sore from working on the ship day after day. Her palms were calloused and raw from pulling ropes and climbing up and down the rigging. She would kill for a nice hot bath.

Two hands shoved her off the end of the dock before she had a chance to realize what was happening. Yelping, she hit the water six feet below and went under. She couldn't tell how deep it was, for her feet never touched bottom, but she splashed to the surface as fast as she could. She took a gasp of air and looked around in utter confusion before seeing Jack standing on the dock looking quite satisfied with himself.

"You looked way too pensive, Devil," he said. "It's not healthy. You need to loosen up."

Tazz was starting to really want to shish-kabob that man.

Treading water, she glared a promise of pain and torture at Jack. He merely laughed and waved cheerily. His smile vanished when Tazz made a surprised face and went under the water's surface. He stood still and watched the water's surface for a minute, but he couldn't see anything in the dark waters. Was she pulling his leg? Or had something actually happened? "Tazz...?" he said slowly. Of course, there was no reply. "Damn, not again..." He pulled off his coat and turned to toss it onto the dock... only to see a soaking wet Tazz right behind him, and she wasn't looking too friendly. He glanced behind her and noticed the footprints leading up the sand from the water and the wet boot prints along the dock. "Wow, you're as quiet as me," he said idly.

Changing subjects didn't work, and Jack should have known that by now. Tazz charged at him and they both went toppling into the water.

When they resurfaced, it was to a cacophony of hoots and whistles from some of the crew that had gathered to watch the fight. Jack didn't have much time to hear it, though, for after he got a breath of air, he was shoved under again by Tazz. When he surfaced a second time, the howls were still going on, but Tazz was near shore, slowly trudging up the sand sopping wet, still thigh-deep in water. By the time Jack caught up to her, she was sitting on the small beach pouring water out of her boots. She gave him a dull glare and put her emptied boot back on her foot.

"Is there some part of your brain that thinks I _enjoy_ being manhandled?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

Jack looked at her curiously. "I did not manhandle you. You just need to have some fun in your life, Devil."

Tazz laughed humorlessly and leaned back on her hands. "Oh, so being shoved into that water, which had who-knows-what floating in it, is fun?"

"Well, maybe not fun... but it's better than sitting like ye were on the dock, looking all moody."

"I may have been moody, but I was moody and _dry_..."

"And where's the fun in that?"

--------------------

After laying on the docks in the sun's last half-hour of light, Tazz and Jack were both decently dry once again and were touring the town's night-life. Within the first ten minutes, two prostitutes had sauntered up to Jack and murmured promised of a great night to him, and cast an evil eye at Tazz when Jack turned them down. At least four others had waved at him from the doorways of taverns. "You really _do_ get around," Tazz noted as yet another prostitute giggled and waved at Jack. "Oh, the STDs you must have and not know about yet..." she mumbled.

"Hmm?" came Jack's questioning hum.

"Nothing," Tazz said quickly. "But... well, come on, Jack. Some of these people waving at you aren't exactly... eye candy."

Jack couldn't suppress a laugh. "Be that as it may, keep in mind, Devil: I can always close my eyes."

"Now that's just mean."

"Why should I be nice?" Jack asked, stopping at an intersection. "These girls only care about getting paid for what they do. The way I see it, I'm being charitable to the poorer ones."

Well, he had a point. Tazz's brow furrowed at Jack's logic, though it was somewhat misguided, and she smiled a little. She then turned her head away and looked at something in front of her, shook her head, and walked away.

Jack was left blinking after her. "What'd I say?"

--------------------

While the rest of the crew flitted away to do their own things, probably whores, Tazz made her way to one of the less raucous bars in the town and sat at one of the back tables. She people-watched for a few minutes before, to her surprise, a mug was set down in front of her and an orange was tossed at her. Tazz caught the orange quickly, then watched Jack sit down across from her with his own mug and orange. "May I be so bold as to ask... 'huh'?"

Jack smirked a little. "It's just rum. And I figured you could use the company."

Tazz smiled a bit. "Maybe... Tell me something, Jack. Why have you had such a keen interest in me since we met? As I've said before, I've barely been out of your sight this whole time."

Jack was caught a little off guard. "I dunno, love. Just did, I s'pose." He took a swig from his mug, then began to peel his orange. "There's somethin' about ye that strikes me fancy, I guess. B'sides, I think you're the only girl in the whole of the Caribbean who ain't slapped me yet."

"Should I remedy that?" Tazz asked.

"Dear god, no." Jack watched as Tazz set to work on her orange. With her long thumb nail, she sliced into the peel, digging her thumb under and pulling the outer skin away strip by strip. Soon, she was at the actual fruit. Driving her thumbs in once again, she slowly pulled it into halves, then began eating the individual pieces. "You know, love... You'd be an excellent torturer if you did what you do to oranges to people."

Tazz made a face. "Thanks, Jack. I'll keep that in mind." Taking a sip of the rum, she immediately coughed and set the mug down hastily. "_Holy_... What _was_ that?"

"I told ye, rum."

"No no no, I've had Captain Morgan's before, and it didn't taste a thing like this."

Jack's face quirked. "You had _whose_ rum?" he asked.

Tazz paused. "Forget I said that. In any case, I've had rum before. This –" she picked up the mug and looked inside it "–does not constitute as rum."

"Sure, it's not the best in the world, but it is rum." Jack took another long swig. "You just have to drink it quick and try not to taste it."

Looking into the mug doubtfully, Tazz shrugged and threw her head back, downing the contents in one go. Slamming the mug back to the table, Tazz looked a little confused about what she had just done. Then a little giggle escaped her lips.

"Oh, love," Jack muttered, "that's _really _not what I meant..."

--------------------

By the time Jack had hauled Tazz away from the tavern a half-hour later, she was sloshed beyond compare. She couldn't walk a straight line if she tried and everything Jack said was rewarded with a laugh, even if it wasn't funny.

With one of her arms around his shoulders and his arm around her waist, Jack struggled to keep Tazz on course back to the boats. She kept stumbling over her own feet, laughing about stumbling over her own feet, then getting Jack tripped up, and laughing about that, too. After only a block, Jack realized getting to the boats was not going to happen. To make matters worse, he was then approached by one of the prostitutes he usually visited when he docked here.

"Well, if it ain't Cap'n Jack," she mused. "Wanna come 'ave a little fun?" She teasingly flashed her garter at him.

However, Jack wasn't really up for it in his current state of holding up Tazz. "I don't think so, Sophie. I'm a bit busy."

Sophie the whore looked a bit insulted. "What? With _her_? Oh c'mon, Jack, just leave 'er here an' come wit' me." She began to tug at his arm, which was currently holding Tazz's arm around his shoulders.

Jack, though, hadn't heard her last four words. He was too busy wondering why Tazz's body had suddenly tensed up; he also noticed that her feet shifted to support her weight and balance herself. He got his answer when Tazz lifted her head very slowly and glared death at Sophie. And unless his ears were deceiving him, she had just growled... However, it was Tazz's words that shocked him.

"Stay away from him..." Tazz rumbled.

Sophie looked surprised, then sneered. "What, 'ave you laid claim on 'im?"

"Stay away from him..." Tazz repeated, no louder and none the nicer.

"Sod off," Sophie spat, then latched onto Jack's arm again and tugged.

Jack barely had time to register the fact that Tazz was gone from his side before he saw her careen into Sophie, both going tumbling about on the ground. Sophie was screaming and flailing about, and Tazz was in full attack mode, kicking and lashing out at the prostitute, but not releasing her. It took Jack a full minute to pry Tazz off of Sophie and to hold her off the ground. To his surprise, Tazz continued to swipe and kick at the whore in the dirt.

"Whoa there, Devil," he mumbled, struggling to keep a grip on her. "C'mon, let's get you somewhere to cool down." He set her feet back on the ground.

Tazz spat a curse and spun away, walking away from her quarry. Jack was right behind her in case she chose to go and finish the prostitute off. But Tazz kept walking. She wandered for ten minutes before she slowed to a stop.

"Cooled off?" Jack asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"No," Tazz muttered. "Lost." She turned to look at Jack. It was clear she was still reeling drunk, but her scowl just made her look vicious.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "You mind tellin' me what all that was about, love?"

"She ain't worth it," Tazz slurred, going to make a gesture and stumbling.

Jack caught her and set her upright again. "Pardon?"

"Ain't worth it," Tazz repeated. She shook her head. "Nope, not worth it at all..." Before she fell over again, Tazz sat herself down on a nearby barrel. She reached up and pulled the black bandanna off her head and bunched it up in her hands, revealing a decent-sized scratch on the side of her forehead that was slowly oozing blood.

"Ooh, love, she gave ye a nice nick," Jack said, then smirked. "But I never seen ye without that bandanna on."

"Congrats, first time for everything," Tazz replied sourly.

Rolling his eyes, Jack crouched down in front of Tazz to look her straight on. "You feelin' better yet?"

Tazz shrugged and nodded, the attempted to stand, but to no avail; she fell over backwards. After Jack helped her to her feet and put her arm over his shoulders again, she asked, "Where we goin'?"

"An inn. I can't just let you wander the streets defendin' me honor."

Tazz laughed darkly. "Wasn't defendin' you... Was defendin' me."

Jack stopped walking and looked at Tazz in confusion. "You got into a brawl with a whore to defend _your_ honor? Please explain, Devil."

Tazz slipped out of Jack's grasp and walked a few paces away. "Y'see, I'm partial to you, Jack," she said, making hand gestures not unlike his own. "And I wouldn't like it if ya just... went around and slept with all these walking STD clouds. I like ya..." After her last words, Tazz looked a bit confused at what she had just said.

But not as confused as Jack. He stared at the girl in front of him for a long moment. Okay, so she liked him... but the way she said it gave it a different meaning. She _liked_ him. Sure, right now she was stone drunk, but even when drunk Jack had to admit she was pretty. This was the first time he'd ever really looked at her as a young woman instead of as a spunky female pirate.

Tazz sighed and swept her hair back, placing the bandanna back atop her head. "I need an inn..." she mumbled to herself. She then turned and began walking off.

It took Jack a moment to catch up, but he said nothing once he did. He just walked next to her while making sure she didn't topple over, as well as looking for a more respectable place to stay the night. "Whoops, hold it love," he said, grabbing her arm. "Right here's fine." He brought her into the inn, paid for two rooms, and helped Tazz up the stairs. "Easy does it, Devil. You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Tazz merely nodded and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Jack listened to her collapse on the bed before heading for his room next door, but paused when her heard something out of place coming from Tazz's room. Heading back to her door, Jack listened closer. "Bloody hell? Who's she talking to?"

Opening her door slowly, Jack peeked in. No one else was in the room besides Tazz, and she was sprawled across her bed. Yet she was most certainly talking. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." she murmured into her pillow.

Curiosity winning him over, Jack crept into the room and sat down in the chair opposite the bed. So, she talked in her sleep, eh? Or maybe it was just when she was exceptionally drunk.

"Drove 'im off..." she whispered.

Jack laughed dryly to himself. "No ye didn't," he murmured.

"Jack?"

Jack nearly leapt out of his skin. Had he woken her that easily? No. Glancing at her, she was clearly still asleep. "Yeah, love?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Tazz groaned in her sleep. "Why d'ya care 'bout me?"

Jack opened his mouth, but shut it again. He didn't really know the answer himself. He had to chuckle as Tazz rolled over in her sleep, her back now to him. Getting up off the chair, Jack kneeled by the side of the bed, resting his arms on it. He looked over Tazz's shoulder to see her face. "Why do ye want to know?"

Tazz just groaned once more.

Biting back another laugh, Jack smiled. "Okay, okay." He thought a moment. "I don't right know, love. There's just somethin' about ye that... that wins me over every time." His eyes stopped focusing on Tazz and instead he seemed to be looking at something no one else could see. "Ye got spirit, charm... Oh hell, you got everything I like in a person. And you've never let anyone order you around, not even me. I've had men thrown in the brig for less." He sighed. "It's just you, love."

By the time he looked back up, Tazz was no longer talking in her sleep, and was instead breathing deeply and evenly. Jack smiled, pulled the sheet up over her, and took his leave to the room next door.

"G'night, love."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, it's technically Saturday. 12:50 AM, yay! Finished piecing this together just a few minutes ago, and I decided to upload it now. Aren't you all so lucky?

Yeah, I know it may seem like this is getting kinda Mary-Sue-y, but I promise you on my honor as a writer that it will not turn out that way. This is just the direction the characters headed, and I plan to work with it. I just let my characters run their course, really. Where they go is their decision. So bear with me.

And thank you to all my new reviewers and my one returning one! You really made me happy that this was once again met with enthusiasm. I should get the next chapter up very soon. Thank you again, and enjoy!


	20. A Little Bit Of Tension

**A/N**: You see? You see how much I love you all? 3 updates in under 2 days. What other authors do that for you? Don't answer that, I like feeling special. As promised, here is chapter 20 of The Pirate's Life (damn, I'm on 20 already?), "A Little Bit Of Tension". Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The, next morning, Jack awoke a little confused at not having a hangover and a whore with him. He then recalled last night's events and smirked, shaking his head. "Best go see if Devil's up."

After dressing, Jack left his room and took three steps to the door of the next. He knocked twice. "Devil, ye awake?" After not receiving a reply, Jack turned the handle and went in, then shut the door behind him.

The people below probably heard the thud of his jaw hitting the floor.

Tazz lay on her stomach just where he had left her, except for one minor detail: her clothes had vacated her body. Her black ensemble lay scattered across the room; even her bandanna was discarded. The maroon sheet was pulled up to the small of her back, and her arms were folded at her sides, so Jack couldn't see anything explicit, but he still couldn't bring himself to stop staring. Her creamy skin was flawless, her curves enough to drive a lesser man to insanity.

To make matters even worse for Jack, Tazz chose that moment to unconsciously sweep her long hair away from the back of her neck, fanning it out above her. Jack was forced to bite his bottom lip so as to not make a low noise of wanting.

There was a moan from the bed and Tazz stirred slightly. Turning to bolt, Jack pulled at the door handle, only to realize the door had jammed and refused to open. Making a silent scream of terror, Jack dove under the bed and lied there, not daring to breathe.

Above, he heard Tazz yawn and groan, most likely along with a stretch. And if she were stretching, that meant her arms were no longer covering her supple... _No! No! Bad Jack! Bad pirate captain!_ Tazz groaned again. "Oh, my head... Where...? Fuck."

The mattress creaked and Jack watched Tazz's feet descend to the floor. She stood and began walking about the room barefoot, collecting her clothes into a pile. She first dug through and found a pair of black panties, slipping her feet through and pulling them up her long legs.

Jack almost lost it. _She hadn't been wearing anything! Bloody hell!_

The next thing she picked up was a small silky black bodice of some sort. She walked around in a small circle as she no doubt put it on. Then up went her breeches, on went the stockings and boots, then the bandanna. Apparently, this girl had her priorities... Then, finally, the shirt was lifted off the floor. Jack stayed quiet a bit longer at hearing her putting on her saber sheath and belt.

The boots then walked towards the door and attempted to open it, only to find it jammed shut. She yanked at it for a few moments but to no avail. As an apparent last resort, Tazz held onto the door handle and jumped, landing both feet on the door frame and pulling, but the door only gave a low groan. "Shit..." she cursed, dropping back to the floor. "Don't know where the hell I am and the door's stuck. What else?"

_Well, there's a rather aroused pirate under your bed. How 'bout that?_

"Where's my gun?"

Jack's eyes went buggy. His head shot to face the small pistol that was lying innocently next to his head.

"Oh well, Jack's probably not even up yet."

_On the contrary..._

The mattress creaked again, signifying Tazz had lain back down. "Geez, what'd I drink last night? A keg of rum?"

_Close, but not quite._

"Ow... Where'd I get this cut?"

_From a very angry whore, whom you attacked._

Tazz sighed heavily. "This whole trip is really starting to take it outta me..."

Jack smiled a little. Did she always talk to herself when she was alone? For now, he was content just laying there and listening.

"Hope I didn't say anything stupid..."

That piqued Jack's attention. He leaned up further to hear better.

At that moment, Tazz's boots came down on the floor, her legs bent so it looked as if she were about to kneel. Those soft leather boots nearly gave Jack a heart attack.

"Why does this bed smell like Jack...?"

_Uh oh..._

Tazz slowly stood, but didn't move otherwise. Without warning, her entire body dropped into view. Her arms supported her off the floor by mere inches and one leg stretched out behind her, the other bent to support her weight. Her narrowed sea green eyes bored into Jack's. To Jack's surprise, she wasn't wearing her shirt; it was tied around her slim waist. "May I inquire as to what you're doing under my bed?" she growled.

"Would ye believe I got stuck in here when I came in to check on you?" Jack inquired.

To his relief, Tazz smirked. "Yes, I would." She stood up and moved out of the way to let Jack roll out from under the bed.

As he stood, he handed her the small pistol she kept at her belt. "Found this down there."

Tazz took it and replaced it at her side. "Thanks."

Jack nodded. "Can I ask ye something?"

Looking up, Tazz arched a brow. "That depends. About what?"

"D'ye always throw back alcohol like it were water?"

Tazz burst into laughter, having to double over and hold her sides. She quickly stopped, however, when her head began to pound. "Oh, ow..." She clutched her head and had to sit on the edge of the bed. "Jack, if I ever do anything like that again, just pick me up and toss me back on the ship or something."

"Actually, I tried something like that, but the ship was too far away."

After the pounding in her head subsided a little, Tazz stood and shuffled back over to the door, trying to pull it open again, but the result was the same as before. "So how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"I have no idea," Jack replied. "We'll probably have to wait till the crew comes lookin'. Then they can push from the other side. I really don't want to have to chop the door down."

"Wonderful," Tazz muttered under her breath. She collapsed onto the bed. "Well, I suggest you make yourself comfy. We could be here a while."

Jack made a face at her. "If ye want me to get comfy, scoot over."

Tazz rolled her eyes, but surprisingly obeyed, giving Jack room to relax next to her. After he rid himself of his cumbersome coat, he eased down onto the not-so-comfortable mattress and tried not to crush Tazz against the wall. He let one leg fall to the floor so there was more room. They both were quiet for a minute, staring at the off-white ceiling. Jack finally broke the silence.

"Can I ask ye another question, love?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Were ye plannin' on puttin' your shirt on any time soon?"

Tazz sighed. "Jack, one: it's hotter than Hell, and two: I'm not shy."

"Well, I can see that, Devil." He turned his head to face her. "But you're gonna be gettin' back onto a pirate ship full of brutes, thieves and scallywags. You sure runnin' around in your... unmentionables is wise?"

"Look, if it worries you that much, I'll put it back on when we get to the ship, but right now it's too damn hot." She sighed. "So, what happened after my third drink? I don't remember much after that. In fact, I don't remember _anything_ after that..."

Jack laughed. "You may not believe me if I told ye."

"Try me."

"Okay..." Jack took a deep breath. "Ye drank nearly two gallons of rum, had a brawl with a whore, got yourself lost in the backalleys, fell over nearly a dozen times, laughed like a madman, er... woman, and growled."

Blinking a few times, Tazz stared incredulously at Jack. "You're right, I don't believe you." She paused and looked to the ceiling. "I fought a prostitute? Why?"

Jack shrugged, hoping his bluffing abilities were up to par. "No idea love. I guess it was just you protectin' my fragile mind."

She laughed, but something unreadable flashed behind her eyes. "Did I do anything else?" she inquired.

Jack thought a moment. "Not that I can remember."

Tazz gave him on quick once over, unable to tell if he was lying or not. She growled a little and pulled her bandanna over her eyes to block out the sun.

After a few minutes, Jack noticed her breathing deeply and evenly once again. Figuring she was once again asleep, he tried to see if he could get any more information out of her. "So, are ye gonna talk to me in your sleep again?"

To his horror, Tazz's hand slowly lifted the bandanna out of her face, her eyes narrowed and none too friendly. "What did you just say?" she snarled.

Jack could only stare dumbfounded, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

"I talked in my sleep to you?" Tazz demanded, sitting up. "What'd I say!"

Thankfully, at that moment, there was a knocking on the door. "Jack? Tazz? You in there?"

Jack had never been so happy to hear Will's voice. He leapt up and scooted to the door. "Yeah Will, we're in here. The door's bloody stuck. Can ye shove it from that side?"

After a few tries of what sounded to be Will slamming his shoulder into the door and Jack pulling at it, the door flew open and Will came stumbling into the room. He glanced around a bit curiously, noticing Tazz kneeling on the bed not wearing her shirt and Jack looking a bit flustered. "I won't ask," he stated, then he turned and went back down to the tavern below.

Jack stayed in the doorway. "Well, we'd better be goin', Devil," he said, not looking back at her. "Come on." He headed for the stairs.

He didn't reach the first step before Tazz crashed into his back, sending them both flying down the stairs. With a loud thud, the pair landed at the base of the stairwell, Tazz straddling Jack's back, strangling him from behind. Now, Jack was used to Tazz charging him by now, but choking him was a new experience...

A chorus of cheers and cat-calls created a clamor as Jack tried to reach around and pry the psychopath off his back. And Will was just standing by looking amused... Unfortunately, as Jack flipped the girl off his back and got to his feet, Tazz went from choking him to clawing at his face with her long, feral nails.

"What did I tell you!" Tazz snarled, swiping at him once again.

Jack leapt out of the way. "Nothin', I swear!"

"_Bullshit!_" Tazz shouted. "What did I _tell you!_"

Jack finally managed to grab both of Tazz's arms and held them apart, bringing her in close to him. She was so angry her eyes practically burned his flesh, her breath shallow. "You told me a lot, Devil," Jack said carefully, but fiercely. "You told me all I needed to hear..."

Tazz blanched, her face paling. Even her arms went slack. But what surprised Jack the most was her eyes. Her eyes showed hurt.

Before he could say anything else, Tazz ripped out of his grip and raced out of sight like the hounds of Hell were following right behind.


	21. The Past Is Present

**A/N**: Man am I on a roll or what? Well, the roll stops here. This is the last chapter I have fully written, so it'll be a little while before I can get another chapter up, because, well, I haven't written it yet. I have bits and pieces of a bunch of other chapters, but I have yet to glue them all together. And remember, this is going to be a blasted long fic. It's almost a 4 week journey to New Jersey and we're only a week in. ;)

* * *

By the time Jack and Will had gathered all the crew for an early departure and returned to the ship, the Pearl was ready to sail. Jack gave a few pointless orders, like to head north, then headed below deck towards Tazz's quarters. Maybe he had been a bit harsh towards her, even if she had been trying to peel his face off. Stopping at a nondescript door, Jack knocked once. "Open the door, Devil."

There was no response from within.

Jack sighed, realizing he was still being rough. "C'mon, Devil. Please open up?"

Still no reply. Was she even inside? Trying the handle, Jack rolled his eyes at the fact it was unlocked. Pushing the door open, Jack saw Tazz, clad in shirt, curled up in a hammock hanging from the ceiling. The room was almost claustrophobic. It was perhaps seven feet by seven feet, and the only other furniture in it aside from the hammock, if a hammock was considered furniture, was a small table and a chair.

Taking a few more steps inside, Jack felt somewhat guilty. "This's where you've been sleeping?" he thought aloud.

"It was a spare closet," came a reply from the figure in the hammock. "It's all there was..."

Jack walked slowly up to Tazz. She made no movement; just stayed on her side, her back to him, curled up in a ball. She was staring blankly at the wall in front of her. "Look, Devil, I'm really – "

"What's Will's last name?" she interrupted.

"What?" Jack blurted. "Turner, if ye can't wait. Why?"

"And how about Cotton. What's his first name?"

"Ned, of course."

This interrogation went on for a full minute, each time Jack giving the name of whoever Tazz could think of. Jack finally cut in.

"Hold on here," he grumbled. "What's all this about?"

Tazz sat up and faced him, her eyes still blank. "Jack, what's _my_ last name?"

Jack fell silent. He had no idea what Tazz's last name was. "Uh..."

"Though so..." Tazz clambered out of the hammock and left the room.

----------

Later that day, Tazz was sitting up at her post in the crow's nest, depressed as ever. Not only did she still have a throbbing headache, but she had probably spilled her guts to Jack while drunk, and now she knew she wasn't important enough to him for him to know her name. So far this trip was a real success.

Jack, meanwhile, was at the helm, but not concentrating on what he was doing. He was so accustomed to the Black Pearl by now he could have steered her in his sleep, so it left him time to rack his brain for Tazz's surname, which he could not think of for the life of him.

Glancing up at the crow's nest, he felt a pang of guilt when he saw Tazz just slumped over the side, not upright and excited like she usually was when on watch. He had hurt her pretty badly, and all just within the last two hours. A new record, even for him. Thinking back on it, perhaps "told me all I needed to hear" wasn't the best choice of words. Curiosity struck him, though, when Tazz perked up and looked at something in the distance. He watched as she leaned further, trying to get a better look, but eventually resorting to using the spyglass. She put one foot up on the nest rim and leaned forward, the spyglass to her eye. Finally, he could take it no longer, due to the fact no one else seemed to notice anything wrong. "What d'ye see, Devil?" he called.

Tazz's mind blanked. The crew, they had said... "What town were we just in?" she shouted to anyone listening.

Jack stared at her curiously. "Due to the reefs that infested the area, we were in Cayo Largo," he replied, a bit puzzled.

"Key Largo..." Tazz whispered to herself. If they had just been in Key Largo, not only had Key Largo shrunk drastically , but she should have seen Miami by now. They'd been sailing for over an hour, but the bustling skyline of Miami never came into view. Checking the spyglass once again, Tazz scanned the coast of Florida, but saw nothing except trees. Something was very wrong...

Dropping the spyglass, Tazz swung over the side of the crow's next and shimmied down the rigging faster than she ever had before. She strode over to Jack, immediately grabbing the lapel of his coat and pulling it roughly.

"What year is it?" she asked.

Jack looked at her as if she were mad. "What?"

"What year is it, Jack!"

"Devil, it's 1723."

"I want the truth! No more of this fucking pirate act!"

She had lost her mind, Jack surmised. "Act? What the bloody hell are you screaming about? It's 1723!"

Tazz instantly let go of Jack and scurried up back into the crow's nest. She snatched up the spyglass once more and frantically looked up and down the Florida coast. There was nothing in every direction.

Nothing made any sense. There should have been resorts and hotels up and down the entire coast. There was nothing. Something in her mind finally broke, and she couldn't handle it. Everything swayed violently, went blurry, then went black.

----------

Tazz slowly opened her eyes. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, but she knew that she was on the ship somewhere. Blinking and looking around, Tazz slowly realized she was in the captain's quarters. Reaching up to rub her aching head, Tazz found a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Her vision was still rather blurred, and her entire body was sore, especially her ribs. Lifting the blanket draped over her, Tazz saw more bandages wrapped around her torso and chest. She still had her pants on, thankfully, even though her shirt and bra had apparently been removed so bandages could be put on. It hurt to breathe.

Blinking through the fuzz at the edges of her vision, Tazz groaned as she tried to sit up. She was almost to an upright position when a sharp stab of pain shot through her side. Crying out in agony, she collapsed back down, causing another wave of pain to rack her body, which made her scream again.

The door burst open and Jack and the crew's surgeon came charging in. "What happened, love?" Jack asked, worry thick in his voice.

"She moved," the surgeon answered for her in a drawl. "Listen to me, lass. Ye can't be movin' 'round much. Ye've got a couple broken ribs and a bad concussion, so yer gonna be bedridden fer a while, got me?"

Tazz vaguely nodded. "What happened?" she groaned.

"Ye fell outta the crow's nest," Jack said. "Ye just passed out cold and toppled out. I caught ya, but ye still hit pretty hard. Gave me quite a scare, there, Devil."

The surgeon gave a few more simple instructions of how to go about not moving, then left to get back to the sick bay, leaving Jack and Tazz alone. Tazz moved her head slightly and shut her eyes at the sharp pain that occurred over her left eye. Jack sat down in a chair he pulled up next to the bed.

"How're ye feeling?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Shitty," Tazz said weakly, still not fully aware of everything around her. "I... fell?"

"Yeah, ye did. You were wobbling around for a minute, then ye just fell right out of the nest and towards the deck." He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. "Lucky I'm quick, otherwise you might be just a stain on the deck."

Tazz's chest tightened. She had never come close to death before, and the thought frightened her. She closed her eyes and rested her head back.

"Kennedy," Jack said quietly.

"Mm?" Tazz opened her eyes again.

"Your last name is Kennedy," Jack repeated, looking sheepish. "An' I didn't mean to upset you earlier. It's just that, well... You _did_ tell me a lot last night in your sleep. It just caught me off guard, that's all."

Tazz was quiet for a long moment. Unable to think of anything to say, she turned her head sideways and avoided Jack's gaze. Now was not the time for awkward moments; she couldn't leave the room, let alone roll over. Trying to break the mood, she waved her hand vaguely. "Well... I was just really drunk... Whatever I said, I probably didn't– "

"You and I both know you're lying through your teeth, Devil..."

"Yeah, well it makes me feel less stupid for saying it in the first place."

Jack let out a dry laugh. "I can imagine."

They were both quiet for another minute. With a sigh, Tazz turned her head back to the normal position and looked at the nondescript ceiling. "Tell me something," she said.

Jack looked up from looking at his hands. "Tell ye what?" he asked.

Tazz shrugged, which was followed by a muffled yelp of pain. She hid it quickly, though. "It doesn't matter. Anything. Just... something to make us even."

Jack arched his brows, but took a moment to think anyway. He sighed. "Well... I..." He paused, then shook his head. "Nothing I can think of will make us even, I think..." he said. "But... can I ask _you_ something?"

Tazz gave a short soundless laugh. "Sure."

"Why did you make such a fuss over the year?"

Tazz was silent for a long minute. It was either tell the truth and be considered crazy or say she was just kidding and be considered crazy. Fun. She shook her head slowly. "It doesn't make any sense, even to me, so if I even bother to explain it to you, you'll just think I'm insane."

"So I'll think you're insane," Jack said casually. "I want to know anyway."

Tazz groaned quietly. "Fine... I'm not from here Jack. Not just from... being from Jersey. 1723 is two-hundred and eighty years in the past... for me, anyway. When I went to sleep a week ago, it was October of 2003... And why am I telling you this? You're just gonna wrap me up in a rug and toss me overboard."

Jack was certainly surprised by Tazz's confession, and it was a bit hard to swallow, but she seemed so earnest that it was almost believable... not to mention the fact that the supernatural wasn't anything new to him... "Prove it," Jack said suddenly, startling Tazz. "Prove to me you're not crazy. Tell me something that only you could know..."

Tazz closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Jack, it's not that easy. I know a lot of history, but most of it will probably be far after your lifetime. Like America will declare its independence in 1776. Geez, that's forty-three years from now... My mind's gonna explode..." She racked her brain for some sort of menial history from 1723. "Dammit, I wish I payed more attention in class..." she murmured to herself. After another minute, her eyes shot open. "King Louis's regent!" she shouted, making Jack jump. "The king of France's regent is gonna die sometime this year." She looked pleased with herself, until that fact fully sunk in. "Oh Jesus, there's a fucking king of France right now... Jefferson hasn't even _thought_ of writing the Declaration yet... Is Jefferson even _born_ yet?" She shut her eyes again. This wasn't helping her concussion at all. "This isn't happening..." she whispered.

"Apparently, it is," Jack said, his head slightly reeling from all the 'facts' she was pouring out. She was either so thoroughly mad that this was true to her, or she was telling the truth. There was no other explanation for her knowing all those names and events without hesitation. And even if she were mad, how was she so well-educated? Her math was astounding, even if it was relatively simple. If she knew how to do mathematical problems that fast in her head, it meant she was probably as educated as the hob-nobs of England. He sighed, his head starting to hurt. "Devil, I... We'll find out what happened to ye. Don't worry."

Tazz's eyes shot open and she stared at Jack. "You actually believe me?" she asked.

"I have no other choice," Jack replied. "You're either telling the truth or you're so bloody mad you're brilliant. And personally, ye don't strike me as the 'mad brilliant' type."

It took a moment for Tazz to come up with words that formed sentences. "Jack, if I could move without hurting myself so bad I wanna die, I'd hug you."

Jack laughed shortly and smirked, showing off a gold tooth. "Yeah, well I expect one once you're all healed up."

Those few sentences had taken such a weight off Tazz's shoulders that she was now so relaxed she was sleepy. Not to mention this bed was far more comfortable than her hammock. "I think I might pass out again soon," she said.

"Yeah, well, you've had a rough day," Jack responded. "It's just past sunset anyway."

Tazz's eyes shut a little. "Where're you gonna sleep?"

"Oh there's plenty of nooks and crannies on this hulk that I can curl up in," Jack said with a smile. "Don't worry, you're not puttin' me out none."

Her eyes shut more. "Mmm... good..." Then her world went fuzzy and dark.

Jack sat by the bed for another few minutes, thinking over what had just happened. He came up with the same conclusions he got before. Looking to Tazz, he watched her sleep soundly for a moment, her hand up near her face, before he quietly stood and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. He wasn't locking Tazz in, but locking everyone else out. In that girl's state, she couldn't handle much.

He looked up at the sky, the pink and orange giving way to blue and purple. It had been a really long day...


	22. A Bath And A Brawl

**A/N**: Okay, so I got this up faster than I thought I would. Hooray for having a bunch of ideas in store! I may even have the next chapter written by tomorrow night, but I'm not sure. I have to head home from college to get a meningitis shot tomorrow, so I may not have chapter 23 up till Tuesday sometime. But it'll be up soon-ish! So until then, enjoy!

* * *

Tazz woke up to the typical sounds of the crew bustling around and blinked at the light streaming in through he windows. She had been laying in this room for four days now. On the second day, she found she could gingerly roll over onto one side without too much pain. On the third day she was able to roll onto her other side. Today... Today she was going to sit the hell up.

Slowly putting her hands palm-down by her waist, she slowly eased herself up, ignoring the dull ache that was constantly with her. There was a quick pain when she was halfway up, but it wasn't as bad as usual and went away as she continued. To her relief, she was now sitting. And if she could sit, she could stand. And if she could stand, she could walk.

Tazz was walking around slowly, keeping her balance on the gently rocking ship, and having one cautious hand always near a sturdy piece of furniture. She could walk, but she wasn't going to try stooping over for another few days. At least this meant she was healing. And healing meant she could get out of these itchy bandages.

She turned her head at the sound of the door unlocking and saw Jack saunter in. He looked pleasantly surprised to see her up and about. "Well, wasn't expectin' to see ye up for another few days."

"You expected me to just lay in bed for longer than this?" Tazz asked, holding onto a desk to help her stand still.

Jack shrugged. "Not really, but most others would. It gets 'em outta doin' work."

"Yeah, well I figure you're kind enough to not make me get back up into the rigging until I know I'm able to even climb." Tazz slowly let go of the desk and tested out her balance without leaning on something. It seemed to be okay. "Besides, I only just stood up five minutes ago." She looked around the cabin curiously. "And, uh, by the way... where is the rest of my outfit?"

Jack walked to the tallboy on the other side of the room and dug through one of the drawers briefly before pulling out Tazz's black shirt and bra. "You know... what _is_ this thing anyway?" he asked, pulling at the bra.

Tazz snatched the clothes away from the pirate and scowled at him. "Nothing you need to be playing with, Sparrow." She looked her clothes over, then wrinkled her nose and sniffed her shirt. She immediately gagged and held it far away from her face. "Ew! Do I really smell like this?"

Jack laughed. "Most likely. Pirate ships don't exactly smell of daisies."

Tazz groaned. "Do you have a bathtub of some sort on this ship or do I have to get dragged behind it in the ocean?"

"We have an extra tub somewhere on board," Jack replied with a chuckle. "I'll find it for ye. But, will you be able to, well..." He gestured to her bandaged ribs.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I can sit and I can lay down, so I think I can slump in a bath."

Jack nodded. "Alright, I'll get around to findin' you a tub, you stick around here. I should be back in a few minutes." He strolled out, shutting the door behind him.

Tazz sighed and dropped her shirt and bra, going to sit back down on the bed. She slowly stretched forward and backward, as well as side to side, making sure she could comfortably sit in what would most likely be a tin basin.

Right on time, Jack nudged the door open with his foot and came back into the room with none other than a large tin basin in his arms. "What's that smile for?" he asked, seeing Tazz biting back a laugh.

"Nothing," Tazz said quickly. "Am I gonna fit in that thing?"

"Ye should," Jack said. "Either that or ye improvise."

"And what do I fill it with?"

"One step ahead of ye, love," Jack answered, putting the tub down and dodging back out the door. He came back in with a large pitcher of water, and Will came in behind him with another large pitcher.

"Well," Will said, "she _is_ alive."

"Yeah, I'm secretly immortal," Tazz muttered.

Will laughed and put the pitched down near the tub, then left again. Jack was about to exit too, but Tazz stopped him.

"Oh, I meant to ask. Do you also happen to have an extra razor of some kind?"

Jack turned back around slowly, staring at Tazz like she had sprouted wings and were about to fly off. "Why would _you_ need a razor?" he asked.

Tazz blinked. "To shave."

"You don't have much of a beard, Devil..."

"There are other body parts that can be shaved, oh tactless-one."

"...Like what?"

"Get your mind outta the gutter..."

----------

Ten minutes later, Tazz had locked the door from the inside, as well as barricaded it with a spare board, and had stripped off everything, including the bandages. She lay in the tub of warm water, relaxing after rinsing the weird oil from her hair that was supposed to be shampoo. After she had soaked a bit more, she used a rag to clean off her filthy body and the razor Jack had giver her to shave her legs and underarms. The razor itself was a stick with a long blade on the end, essentially, but she managed. She may be on a pirate ship in the 1700s, but she wasn't going to go around looking like the missing link. After she felt decently clean, she eased herself out of the tub and dried off with the towel Jack had supplied.

After securing the towel around her, she gathered up all her clothes and tossed them into the tub, and there she scrubbed at them until she was satisfied they were clean. Wringing them out, she laid them on the windowsills to dry in the sun and the breeze. Smiling in satisfaction, Tazz re-secured the towel and lay down on the bed to relax while her clothes dried.

Not five minutes later... "You know Devil, five men in a row could take quicker baths than you."

Tazz opened her eyes only to roll them. "If it bugs you that much, Jack, I'm out of the bath already."

"Well then why are ye still barred up in that room?"

"My clothes are drying."

There was a long pause. "Ye took a bath with your clothes on?"

Tazz groaned and got up off the bed and walked to the doors, removing the board from the handles and unlocking it. She pushed one open a bit and stuck her head out. "Sparrow... were you dropped as a child?" she asked.

"Possibly," Jack replied, still leaning his back on the second door, arms crossed. "Can't really remember." He glanced at her, then furrowed his brow. "Are ye wearing anything?"

Tazz sighed and shook her head slowly in defeat. "Yes Jack, I am in fact wearing a towel... because my clothes are drying, remember?"

"Yes, coming back to that," Jack said, standing up straight. "What was all that about bathing with your britches on?" He laughed at the dirty look he received. "I'm jokin'... But I'm curious as to what ye needed a razor for."

Carefully holding the towel up with her hands and holding the door slightly open with her shoulder, Tazz stuck her clean leg out the door.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ye shaved your legs?"

"Yes, and it was fucking hard to do with that ancient piece of metal, too."

"Well, ye didn't cut yourself, so you're better with it than most others." Before Tazz could move, Jack grabbed her ankle and lifted her entire leg up as if to inspect it.

Tazz's hands moved faster than she ever moved them before. One hand held the bottom of the towel down to make sure no one noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. The other backhanded Jack.

Jack leapt back like a cat that just had water splashed on it. After watching Tazz carefully for a moment, making sure she didn't come at him for a second blow, all he said was, "Well, that's every girl in the Caribbean, I think."

----------

Tazz's clothes were dry half an hour later. After dressing and making sure everything was in place, she hefted the board out from the door handles and pushed both of them open. She felt quite a bit better about being on the ship now. Amazing what a nice bath could do. Striding out onto the deck, she turned and saw Jack at the wheel. He glanced her way, but winced and turned away when she smiled and patted the saber at her side. Walking further, she looked up at the crow's nest. Someone else was in it, and she wasn't really ready to get back up in it anyway.

So what to do? All she really did on the ship was play lookout in the crow's nest, sleep, and get injured. Now she had to look for something else to occupy her time. Looking about the deck, she saw nothing that wouldn't aggravate her ribs, so she turned and headed below decks.

She wandered along the halls until she passed the galley. This was really as far as she'd been before. She knew the crew's quarters were somewhere further down, and she didn't really want to head there.

To her surprise, there were lots of little passages and stairways all over the ship. She spent most of the day getting her bearings and finding out what else this ship had. She ended up finding her way into the "ill-gotten swag room", which was the cargo hold. She ended up seeing everything from paintings to fancy women's dresses. Laughing to herself, she headed out of the cargo hold and started back up to the deck. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually climbed out onto the deck and into the sunlight.

She made her way up to the tiller, and Jack eyed her cautiously as she walked closer. "Need somethin' love?" he asked.

"Not really." Tazz sat herself on the rail around the higher deck. "I just took a peek into the cargo hold."

Jack arched a brow. "Really? Find anything of interest?"

"Well Jack, frilly dresses aren't really my thing. Why do you even _have_ frilly dresses?"

"Cuz they fetch a handsome price in ports," Jack answered with a laugh. "How did ye think we buy food?"

Tazz shrugged. "Dunno. I always thought pirates had vast amounts of gold and treasure they used."

"Oh, we do," Jack said. "We just don't carry it everywhere we go. The loot in the hull is stuff we've... recently acquired..."

Tazz rolled her eyes. "Oh the euphemisms..."

Jack added, "By the way, Devil... Ye have some really nice legs."

"Jack, I haven't had to use this saber Anna gave me yet... Don't make me start..."

The pirate captain looked surprised. "Have you even unsheathed that thing?"

"Nope. Never had to."

"Well, have you ever used one?"

Tazz shook her head.

"Oh boy... Ana Maria, take the helm, would ye?" Jack called to the swarthy woman a few yards away. He then gestured to Tazz. "You, come with me."

Tazz followed Jack to a fairly clear area of the deck. "What, am I gonna get tossed in the brig for not knowing how to use a sword?"

"Unsheathe your sword, Devil," Jack said, ignoring her question and taking his own cutlass out of its scabbard.

"What for?" Tazz asked, but unsheathing her saber anyway.

"I have taken it upon myself to teach you how to duel."

Tazz went very still. "Please tell me you're kidding."

He wasn't kidding. Before Tazz could fully react, Jack swung out at her. She dodged backwards with a yelp, pulling her stomach in as the cutlass blade sliced past her, ruffling her shirt. She barely had time to bring her saber up to block before he stepped in at her again, his sword clanging against the blade of hers.

"Jack, you bastard!" Tazz yelled as she backed up in circles, blocking what she could of Jack's swipes and dodging the rest. "Since when does 'training' mean 'see how lucky the trainee is'!"

Jack laughed, but didn't cease his attacks. "I dunno, it looks to me you're doin' just fine. I haven't hit ye yet."

"You probably haven't been trying to," Tazz snapped, blocking an overhead strike.

Jack stood there for a moment and smirked cruelly. "You're right..."

Tazz's shoulders slumped. "Shit."

Before she knew what was happening, Jack's blade had gotten under her own and her block was tossed sideways, leaving her body wide open for a strike. The tip of Jack's cutlass was touching her stomach before she could blink. Jack smirked again. "My point," he said.

"Jack, this isn't fair!" Tazz snarled. "This isn't training, it's abuse!"

"It's how I was taught, so it's how you'll learn."

"Dammit."

Jumping out of the way of another slash, Tazz brought up her saber and blocked three consecutive strikes before Jack's blade found her again. Jack laughed. "See? You're better already."

"Am I the only one who thinks you don't learn how to skydive by jumping from a plane and hoping the parachute works?"

"You're the only one who knows what those words mean, so yeah."

"Smartass."

It took half an hour of straight dueling before Tazz had even the foggiest notion of what she was doing. By the one hour marker, she was getting pretty good. She could block most of Jack's assaults and he wasn't going so easy on her anymore. Their training had also attracted a crowd of some of the crew, many of whom were taking bets as to who would surrender first. It was then, however, that Jack started to fight dirty...

"Ow!" Tazz cried after Jack slapped her hand with the flat of his blade, making her drop her saber. Most of their audience laughed at this. "What was that for?"

Jack tapped the side of her neck with the blade. He simply replied, "My point."

Tazz grimaced and picked up her saber once again. "Okay, that's how you wanna play? Fine..." He came at her again, but Tazz had her own tricks in mind for him. As he made a side slash at her, she ducked under it and used her free hand to shove his arm across his body, catching him off guard and leaving him open long enough for her to put her blade to his neck. "My point," she growled in his ear as the crew let out a taunting "Ooh".

Jack slowly smiled. "You're finally getting it..." He spun out of her range and attacked her again, but she made block after block. Then, as she spun to evade his strike, he used the flat of his blade once again, this time to hit her bum. He grinned as the crew whooped and clapped, but Tazz went very still.

She whirled to give him a look of shock and malice. "Why you...!" She slashed at Jack, making him back up to block her attacks. His eyes were on hers the whole time. Good...

Before he knew what was happening, Tazz spun on her back leg and delivered a hard kick to his back. It made him stumble and distracted him long enough for her to bring her sword up from her side and press it to the crotch of Jack's pants. His eyes immediately went wide and he held up both hands. "Whoa! I give, I give."

The crew was nearly in a riot, mainly because most lost their wagers. Tazz took a step in, not removing the blade from Jack's favorite body part. "Next time, I won't stop," she warned lowly. "If you ever even _think_ about spanking me with a sword again, you'll become a eunuch. Got it?"

Jack eyed the saber carefully. "Believe me, Devil, if you were any clearer I'd be able to see through ye."

"Good." Tazz brought her saber back and sheathed it at her side. "Now if you don't mind, I'm ready to collapse from dehydration." She turned to address the crew that had been watching and betting. "And you! Since I know most of you lost a lot of money just now, remember this: none of you have ever _really_ fought a girl before. Not all of us are content with just being pretty, and if you piss us off, we _will_ hurt you." With that, Tazz shoved her way through the crowd and headed down to the galley to get some water.

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding and sheathed his cutlass. He turned to the surprised crew and announced, "Men... never give a woman a sword."


	23. The Storm

**A/N:** And I'm back! This took a shorter amount of time than I thought, so you get to read it sooner than I thought. Aren't you lucky? So, a few chaps back, I said this fic would be rediculously long. I was rethinking it, and I don't think it will be as long as I first figured. In fact, we may be coming to a close soon. _:bawl:_ But I have a plan! And it is a good plan! And I'm not going to reveal my plan yet! Just read and enjoy. ;)

* * *

Below decks in the galley, Tazz was sitting drinking as much water as she could. The muscles in her left leg were still twitching. This swashbuckler business was harder than it looked in the movies. Her right arm was resting limply on the table, attempting to get normal blood flow back into it. Even her fingers hurt.

Taking another sip of water, Tazz sighed and flexed her right hand, trying to get the feeling of pins and needles to go away. Glancing at the back of her hand, she saw a thin line of dried blood going across it where Jack had hit her with his blade. Rolling her eyes, she thought to herself, _Great, one more injury to add to the list... I wonder Anna plans to keep her promise..._

It figured. She was finally up and about since her little tumble and Jack decided to teach her swordplay. She was surprised her ribs didn't hurt. Blinking out of her thoughts, Tazz noticed her glass was yet again empty. That had been her umpteenth refill, so she had no idea how long she'd been in the galley. Groaning and getting to her feet, Tazz dropped off the glass with the cook and headed back up onto the deck. To her surprise, it was already the start of the evening. The sun was sinking towards the horizon, casting its orange glow on everything.

Shading her eyes with her hand, Tazz walked up to the base of the half deck stairs and looked up at Jack. He glanced down at her as well. "Well, you _are_ still alive. I thought you'd died down there."

Tazz scoffed. "Thanks for your concern, Sparrow, but I wouldn't go down that easily."

"That's _Captain_ Sparrow, Devil."

"Whatever you say, Sparrow."

Jack slumped against the wheel. "And it was so peaceful up here without ye..."

Tazz climbed up the short staircase and stood at the top, leaning over the rail. "All good things must come to an end. Deal with it."

--------------------

Nearly another week had passed in their long voyage up the American coast. The day had been very muggy and humid, which to Tazz meant that she was not only in a different century, but a different month as well. It felt like July weather.

Currently, Tazz was hanging limply over the starboard side of the Pearl, trying to get hit with some of the sea spray the ship was splashing up. Her sleeved were rolled up to her shoulders and tied in place with thin pieces of string. And since she had just bathed and shaved again yesterday, she had no qualms about rolling up her pant legs as well. She had taken off her bandanna and rolled it into a long, thin piece of fabric to be used as a makeshift hair ribbon. It was tied in her hair, keeping it off her neck and in a ponytail.

"What's the matter, Devil? Hot?" Jack taunted.

Tazz didn't bother to move. The little bit of water hitting her face felt too nice. "Any idea why it's this crappy outside, Jack?" she called back.

Jack sauntered up to her and leaned over the rail as well. "I thought this was just American weather," he muttered.

"No..." Tazz grumbled. "In all logic, it should be _colder_ up here than it is in the Caribbean, not the other way around."

A cry came up from the lookout in the crow's nest. "Captain! Storm cluster ahead!"

Both Tazz and Jack looked up and ahead. Both pairs of eyes went slightly wider. "I think I found out why it's muggy, Devil..."

Tazz didn't like the look of the clouds ahead of them. They were piled atop each other, miles high and ominously dark; all the signs of storm clouds. And considering how large the clouds were, this one would be nasty...

Even Jack knew this wasn't a storm to try and sail through. He was immediately heading back to the helm and barking orders to the crew, yelling at them to batten down everything and to drop canvas. The crew instantly hurried off to do their jobs. Tazz had never seen so many people up in the rigging. Within a few minutes, the sails were being hoisted up and tied in place.

"Devil!" Tazz turned to face Jack, who was at the tiller once again. "I need you to do me a favor," he said, almost too calmly.

Tazz walked closer. "What kind of favor?" she asked, having to shout over the din the crew was making, ignoring the fact that the deck just got darker.

"I need ye to get out on the bowsprit and take care of the spritsail," Jack replied. "Will's already out there, but I need ye to help him with it. We need to get this done fast."

Tazz nodded and ran towards the bow, not bothering to ask what a "bowsprit" or a "spritsail" was. She just looked for Will. Reaching the bow, she found that the bowsprit was that little piece of wood sticking out off the front of the ship. Cursing shortly, she carefully went forward and shimmied up the bowsprit's small rigging, then shouted to Will, who was already there.

Will looked over his shoulder. "Don't just lay there, get on the other side and wrap the sail up around the yard."

Once again, Tazz didn't ask for small words, but got to work mimicking what Will was doing. She didn't have much time, though, before the first sheet of rain hit her back. Before she knew what was happening, rain was pouring onto her and making it a bit harder to work at the getting the spritsail where it was supposed to be. The waves also began to get higher, beating against the ship and causing it to rock violently.

Will had finished his side of the yard before Tazz was even halfway done. He cautiously made his way across the bowsprit to help get the other side up. As they worked in the disabling rain, the Pearl hit a large wave, which launched it upward. Tazz felt her body leave the rigging entirely, then crash back onto Will. After she rolled off back to where she had been, she held on even tighter to the ropes she was working with and, after another minute, was finally making the last ties to keep the spritsail in place. Will began to back down the bowsprit rigging first, then Tazz moved to follow. Just as she took her first step backwards, the Pearl hit another large wave.

Will was launched backwards and hit the deck hard. He heard Tazz scream and quickly got to his feet, looking to make sure Tazz was okay. Unfortunately, all he saw was empty rigging in front of him. Leaping back onto the bowsprit rigging, he searched for Tazz, and only with a flash of lightning did he see where she ended up.

Screaming for help, Tazz held on tight to the ropes she had just finished working with, for that was the only thing keeping her from hitting the thrashing ocean below. She kicked her legs and tried to pull herself up to the yard, but every time she made it close, the ship hit another wave and she went back to hanging there. To her relief, she saw Will making his way towards her. He wrapped his legs through the rigging and lay down on it, reaching out his hands to her. It took a few tries, but Tazz soon grabbed one of Will's hands. She had to let go of the rope to grab the other and felt a quick sensation of falling before she halted. She held onto Will's hands for dear life, but tried to grab the rigging with one hand when she got close enough. Each time was unsuccessful and she immediately grabbed Will's hand once again.

To make matters even worse, the ship lurched once again and Tazz went flying. She managed to grab the rigging closest to the yard before she fell into the water, though her blessing was mixed... She finally had a hold of the rigging, but what held the rigging to the bowsprit's yard began to break. It wasn't meant to take this kind of beating... Tazz cried out, "It's gonna break!" just as the last piece of rope frayed and with a snap, they went falling.

Thankfully, the rigging attached to the deck was still holding strong. The pair smashed into the ship's bow, Will flipping around but maintaining his hold. He soon found his footing and yelled to start climbing up. Tazz had no such footing. Her boots slipped against the ship as she tried to move upward. Summoning up the last bit of strength she had left, she reached one arm up and grabbed the next higher piece of rigging, then the next and the next. Soon, she was high enough to use her feet to help her climb, and she scurried up the broken rigging as fast as she could. Grabbing onto the bow rail, she hauled herself over with Will's help and fell to the deck.

Tazz tried to slow her breathing down from the realm of hyperventilation and lay on the deck, shaking and coughing, not daring to move for fear of getting swept off it again. Will quickly plucked her up and carried her to the captain's cabin. He set her on the bed and wrapped her in a blanket. "Stay here," was all he said before he rushed out on deck again, closing the doors behind him.

Curling further into the blankets, Tazz lay down and continued to pant. She was soaked to the bone and probably going into shock. Forcing herself to breathe slowly, she soon had herself under control and clung to the bed as the ship continued to sway. She shut her eyes tightly and just held on...

--------------------

"...vil... C'mon Devil, wake up."

Tazz felt the veil of sleep slowly lift.

"Tazz?"

For some reason, that woke her up even faster. She opened her eyes and looked around. Jack and Will were standing over her looking slightly worried. Those looks faded to relief, however, when Tazz sat up slowly, the blanket still making her feel like a burrito. She blinked a few times, remembering what had just happened to her, before saying, "I have come to the conclusion I am going to die on this ship."

"Aren't we all?" Will said with a small smirk. "You all right?"

Tazz smiled a little. "If all right is all wrong, yep."

Will laughed, remembering that Tazz used that same line after her first mishap upon the Pearl. "Yeah, you're fine. I'm going to go make sure everything else on this ship is." With that, he left the room.

"So, from what I hear from Will, you're probably gonna kill me for makin' ye go out on the bowsprit," Jack said, putting a hand on his hip.

After thinking it over and nodding slightly to herself, Tazz replied, "Actually, I hadn't thought of that until you mentioned it." She sighed heavily. "So does that happen often?"

"Not really," Jack said. "Never seen the bowsprit rigging break before... and ye left boot prints all over the bow."

"Bite me," Tazz grumbled, pulling her legs and head into the heap so she was completely hidden inside the blanket. "I think that was quite possibly the most terrifying moment of my life." She poked her head out once more. "Have you even dangled off the bow of a ship during a huge storm?"

Jack thought a moment. "No, I can't say I have."

"It's not fun, Jack, I'll tell you that." She shifted a little. "When did the storm end?"

"'Bout ten minutes ago," Jack responded. "I saw Will take ye in here, but I couldn't get in to check on ye till now."

"Well, I don't think I'm in shock still." She pulled her head back into the blankets and looked herself over. "Nope, no shock anymore," she confirmed, bringing her head back out.

"Anything broken again?"

"Not that I can feel," Tazz answered. "Then again, a lot of me it still numb."

Jack chortled. "I'm talkin' ribs especially."

"No, I can feel those, and they hurt, but they're not broken again." Tazz started to ease up her death grip on the blanket. It fell off her damp shoulders and to her elbows. With one hand, the peeled the bandanna out of her scraggly hair and set it next to her, letting her hair fall loose.

"Oh love, ye look a fright," Jack said.

Tazz didn't doubt it. Her hair was probably a mess and she could practically feel the paleness of her face. "The past few weeks have not been my weeks..."

"Well, we're gonna dock at the next port we see. We need to do some repairs and get new supplies." Jack ruffled her hair. "Some time ashore may do ye good."

Tazz snuffled slightly. "I hope so."

--------------------

It was nearly three weeks into the journey already. Tazz hadn't been aware that time was actually starting to fly by. It was the day after the storm and she was back on deck, hanging out by the tiller and watching the ocean go by. It was once again humid at sea, so Tazz had her sleeves and pant legs rolled up once more. "So have you figured out where the next port is?" she asked.

"Actually, not yet."

"You're captain, aren't you supposed to figure these things out?"

Jack looked at her, one brow raised. "You're the one from here, Devil. Where's a good place to dock?"

"Yes, ask the one with no seafaring experience whatsoever..." Tazz tried to picture the east coast in her head, as well as recall the history of the colonies. "Well, I remember South Carolina was really nonchalant about pirates... but if we're three weeks into the trip, then we've passed it already... Okay, so if we're three weeks in then..." A line of worry suddenly crossed her face. "Jack, I need a map. Now." Jack left the wheel to Gibbs and walked off to another section of the ship. Tazz followed close behind. If her mental geography was correct, then...

Jack led her into a small room, the only thing in it being a large table and a whole heap of maps rolled up all over the place. "What kind of map?" Jack asked, riffling through the masses of them.

"Something with the east coast on it." A rolled up map was tossed in front of Tazz. Unrolling it, she quickly scanned it. "Have we had the same speed this whole trip?" she asked.

"Yeah, the only thing that held us up a bit was the storm, but we've had roughly the same speed this whole time."

Tazz nodded vaguely and mentally split up the east coast into four sections to signify the four weeks of travel it would take to get to New Jersey. It had been nearly three weeks since they left Port Royal, so that would put them near the port of... Tazz cursed.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked.

"Williamsburg..." Tazz said lowly. "It's not as easygoing as South Carolina, I know that. But I don't remember just _how_ easygoing they are." She sighed and slumped on the table, her hands in her hair. "The colonies were pretty lenient about pirates, if I remember right, so we shouldn't have a problem if we only stay there as long as we have to and no one makes any trouble. They can act ignorant to pirates only so far, though." She laughed humorlessly and glanced at her brand. "Meaning _these_ ought to be fun... You have to keep in mind, though, they _will_ hang pirates. I believe Bartholomew Roberts was hung in 1722... Nevermind, he was shot and that was in Africa... It was Calico Jack and his crew that were hung in 1720 in... Port Royal. Ah, so you'd know that already... Oh fuck it, we just need to be careful, okay?"

Jack was astounded at how much Tazz could remember. Shaking it off for another time, he nodded and darted back towards deck to let the crew know what was going on.

Tazz stayed in the round house, trying to ease her headache and her anxieties about going near colonial Williamsburg. If she got hung while on the way home, she would haunt Jack for the rest of his life.

Jack came back in a few minutes later. "Alright, I let the crew know what's going on. Now where is this port anyway?"

Tazz pointed on the map. "It's in Virginia, in this bay here."

Jack frowned. "I'm not likin' the idea of being closed off from the sea like that... but we need to make repairs, and they can't wait another week."

"So Williamsburg it is," Tazz muttered. She sighed heavily. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this...?"


	24. Complications Abound

Barely a day later, the Black Pearl was slowly sailing into the bay that, halfway down, held Williamsburg. Everyone seemed tense, ready for anything that could be thrown at them. Tazz was perched on the rail around the half deck, staring off slightly to the right, waiting to see the first glimpse of the city. She felt like she was going to be sick. Leaning over, she put her head on her knee and scratched the back of her head slowly.

"There is it," she heard Jack say.

Lifting her head, Tazz saw Williamsburg come into view from around a bluff. She didn't realize the city was so... big. Sliding off the rail, she watched the port of Williamsburg grow closer, and the knot in her stomach grew tighter. "They haven't heard about you up here, have they?" she asked.

"Couldn't say, love," Jack said. "I've never ventured up this far, but stories _can_ travel."

Well that didn't help. The knot in her abdomen threatened to kill her when Jack called to drop the anchors. Tazz let out a shaky breath and slumped against the rail. "My body's shaking..." she mumbled.

Jack patted her back. "Take it easy, love. We've gotten through everything else fine, so this oughta be a cinch."

"My stomach doesn't think so," Tazz groaned, her head still pressed against the railing. After taking a deep breath, Tazz looked up, then stood slowly. "How long do you think it will take to repair the ship?"

"Three days at most; we didn't get any real heavy damage."

"Three days in a city I know nothing about..." Tazz muttered. "Will the fun ever stop?"

Only three boats were lowered into the water. Jack made it perfectly clear that this wasn't a leave. The only crew members that were going ashore were the ones in charge of getting the supplies, Tazz, who was only going because she knew more about Williamsburg than anyone else, and Jack. The rest were to stay on the ship and if they caused one lick of trouble... well, they'd best start praying now.

Shimmying down into the waiting boat, Tazz moved out of the way to let the next person in, but in doing so tripped over the foot of one of the men already in the boat. She waved her arms wildly, but to her surprise was caught before hitting the bottom of the boat. Looking up, she saw the man she tripped over had caught her. "Ye alright, Devil?" he asked, helping her get upright. He had a thick Irish accent.

Tazz was surprised, to say the least. Not only had she thought most of the crew were just rude slobs, but she didn't know any of them even knew her nickname... or were attractive. Blinking out of her thoughts, she nodded and sat on the plank next to the crewman. "Uh... yeah, I'm fine. Since when had the crew started acknowledging me?"

The crewman laughed. He looked to be in his late twenties and had a head of thick light brown hair. His face was sharply defined, but boyish and clean-shaven, making his bright green eyes seem to pop. There was a scar going down his left cheek. "Well, after winnin' that battle 'gainst the cap'n, you've been the main subject with us."

Tazz laughed. "Okay, so is that good or bad news? Cuz I know a lot of the crew was all pissed about losing their money against me."

"I have no problems with yer winnin'," the crewman stated. "I put me money on you, so I got a nice sum."

That one statement put Tazz in a fit of laughter. She looked up to the deck of the ship, seeing Jack leaning against the rail talking to Gibbs. "Hey Jack! Did you hear that?"

Jack looked down at the boat. "Hear what, now?"

"This dude bet on me against you! Take that you sea monkey!"

Jack gave her a strange, amused stare and shook his head. "We'll discuss this more on shore, Devil," he called, then returned to talking with Gibbs.

The boat gained its last passenger and began to head to the dock of the Williamsburg port, and the knot returned to Tazz's stomach. Her eyes darkened and she watched the people roaming about the docks stop and watch the boat come in. She tensed up and rested her hand on the butt of her pistol.

"Nervous?" the crewman next to her asked.

Tazz turned her head swiftly. "Huh? Oh... Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I'm, uh... not really fond of people..." _Tazz, that was quite possibly the lamest excuse you have ever come up with. Way to go._

The crewman seemed to believe it, though, for he didn't ask anymore questions. He merely shrugged and nodded slightly.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? I can't just run around going 'hey you' and hoping you'll turn."

The crewman chuckled. "Name's Caleb. Caleb Arvin." He paused. "An' can I ask yer name as well, or should I just leave it at 'Devil'?"

Tazz shrugged. "Well, you're more likely to get my attention with 'Devil', but my full name is Tazz Kennedy." She gave a short laugh. "Haven't said that since I got on this blasted ship."

To her surprise, the men rowing stopped and they started filing out onto the dock. They had reached the city... Swallowing hard, Tazz stood carefully and stepped out onto the wooden planks of the dock. She followed the other crew members out onto the land, warily watching the townsfolk, who were warily watching them. She had to put a lot of effort to not rest her hand on her saber of her pistol. She didn't want to be shot within the first minute.

"Take it easy, Devil," a voice said in her ear. "All 'ese hobnobs're the same; all talk an' no trousers."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Irishman Caleb standing near her. Standing next to him, she realized he must have been over six feet tall. Clearing her throat, she sighed. "Yeah, well, old habits die hard... What are you here to get, anyway?"

Caleb frowned a little. "Unfortunately, I'm one o' the lucky ones who gets t' repair the leaks in th' hull, so I'm here with a bunch o' the others gettin' planks o' wood."

Tazz smiled sympathetically. "You have fun with that." She waved vaguely as he went off with the other men, then turned and looked towards the docks, seeing the second boat coming in. She leaned against one of the posts that marked the end of the street and the start of the docks and waited for Jack to catch up. She heard the people walking about behind her, and could feel their gazes on her back. At one point, she grew so annoyed with it that she looked over her shoulder with a bored expression and made eye contact with two women who were murmuring to each other ten feet away. Giving then a slight glare when they stopped gossiping and eyed her with their noses up, even though they looked only lower-middle class, she barked out, "Boo." The two women actually startled, then frowned and hurried off.

She smirked to herself and turned back towards the harbor, watching the second boat get tied up and the occupants file out. Jack got out last and uttered a few last minute things to the crew before turning and walking towards Tazz. Tazz stood up and away from the post and fell into step beside him. "What did you say to those women?" Jack asked.

Tazz was surprised. "You saw that?"

"I saw them titterin' away, you turn your head, and them jump and hurry off," Jack said. "What made them jump, I wonder."

"I didn't threaten them, if that's what you're implying," Tazz grumbled as they turned a corner, encountering even more stares. "I said 'boo', I swear on my life."

Jack chortled. "I'm not surprised."

After walking a couple more blocks and Tazz remarking that she felt like a circus freak, she asked, "So where are we going, anyway?"

"Nowhere in particular," Jack stated.

Tazz did a double take. "What, we're being tourists?"

"We're traveling merchants who're takin' in the sights."

"Merchants dress like this?"

"More or less."

As they perused the part of the city nearest to the docks, just in case anything happened, Tazz noticed that the local harlots, because apparently every good city had them, were poking their heads out of the taverns and murmuring amongst themselves. "I thought you said you hadn't been here," Tazz wondered aloud.

"I haven't," Jack said. "It's just me charm."

Tazz didn't say any more and ignored the whores. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of Key Largo; she was still trying to block it out of her mind and pretend it never happened. Absentmindedly, she touched the scar on her forehead. Picking up her pace, she gained a few steps on Jack, who was still indulging in the eye candy. Scowling and looking up from her feet, Tazz suddenly stopped in mid-stride. A figure had just come out of the crowd and was heading for another cross street. She could swear she'd seen that figure before somewhere... Jack bumped into her back, making her stumble a bit. When she looked back up, the figure was gone.

Jack gave Tazz a strange look over her shoulder. "What was that about?"

Tazz shook her head slowly. "Nothing... Just thought I saw something..."

--------------------

Tazz and Jack ended up stopping in a tavern to get some food and to "blend in", as Jack called it. The saloon was full of other rough-looking seamen, so Tazz had to admit that they did blend, to an extent. At least it was a small blessing that Williamsburg had a scruffier part of the city that they could stay quiet in.

The barmaid quickly strutted over to their table. "Would ye be likin' somethin'?" she asked, looking to Jack.

Tazz couldn't tell if that was a double entendre or not. Jack either didn't catch it or didn't care. He ordered rum, as usual. The barmaid then turned to Tazz. "You don't happen to have hard cider, do you?" Tazz asked.

"We do, in fact," the barmaid replied.

Tazz almost didn't believe her ears. "Thank you! I'll take one of those."

"Right, an' our suppers t'night are –"

"Oh, I don't care what you have, just bring me whatever it is," Tazz interjected. "I'm fully prepared to eat anything."

The barmaid nodded her head and smiled. "I'll be right back."

Jack smirked at Tazz. "I thought ye didn't drink," he said.

Tazz scoffed. "I never told you that. I just didn't like that sorry excuse for rum you gave me."

"So you drank till you dropped because you didn't like it?" He changed subjects at Tazz's glare. "So hard cider is more your thing?"

"Well, as close as I can get, anyway. I prefer watermelon Smirnoff, but I'll take what I can get."

"Watermelon _what_?"

"Smirnoff," Tazz repeated. "It's this vodka-like thing... Hasn't been invented yet."

"Ah." Jack smiled as the barmaid came back with two drinks and set them down. "Yer mincemeat pie'll be out in a minute," she said to Tazz, then left again. Jack took a swig of his rum, then smiled contentedly. His drought was over.

Tazz picked up her mug and took a cautious sip. She was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. "Wow... Authentic always tastes better, I suppose."

Jack eyes her carefully. "You're not gonna go hammerin' those back, are you?"

Tazz scoffed. "Yeah right. That's like hammering back apple juice with a kick... and I'm not really an apple person, anyway. I'm more of an orange person."

They continued their idle chatter late into the evening. Tazz's stomach had been sated with the mincemeat pie and she was casually sipping at her second hard cider. Jack, however, was on his umpteenth refill of rum. Tazz shook her head as he continued on his rant about being a skeleton, then realized her neck was stiff. Leaning her head back as far as it would go, she whipped it around, cracking in and relieving some of the tension.

Jack blinked in a far-from-tipsy confusion. "Why'd I find that seductive...?" he mumbled.

Tazz immediately pulled his mug away from him. "Okay, Jack, that's enough rum for you."

Jack tried to make a swipe for it, but he missed and nearly fell out of his chair. "Thief..." he grumbled.

After paying their bill, Tazz helped Jack up, as he was too plastered to walk on his own. She put his arm around her shoulders and led him out of the tavern and into the darkening streets. The lanterns and streetlights were lit and thankfully, there wasn't much traffic. After a block or so, Tazz's back was screaming at her to stop the abuse. Jack was all but passed out and supporting most of his weight on her. How much further were the docks, anyway?

"Hey, lovely... Wanna come in an' have a good time?"

Tazz narrowed her eyes and scowled, looking over her shoulder to see a middle-aged sailor beckoning her from within a shadier bar. She almost laughed, but decided against it and just kept hoofing it down the road.

To her surprise, Jack lifted his head and shot a nasty look at the sailor. "Keep yer 'ands off, mate..." he growled. "Sh' ain't fer ye..."

"She yers?" the sailor asked.

"Maybe," Jack slurred.

Tazz hung her head and tried not to laugh. This scene seemed awfully familiar... She had hoped that another Key Largo incident wouldn't happen while they were in Williamsburg. An inverse incident, apparently, was still up for grabs. Cutting off the argument quick, before Jack pulled a... well, _her_, Tazz steered Jack away and said, "That's enough Jack. Time to find a nice happy inn."

Thankfully, there was a suitable inn just a little further down the road. Tazz multi-tasked holding Jack up and pulling out enough money to pay the innkeeper for two rooms, then made the trek up the stairs, very nearly dragging the pirate captain up as well. She led him into a room and released her hold on him, letting him crash to the bed. She wasn't expecting him to keep his hold on her wrist and drag her down too. She faceplanted a pillow and was held in a headlock before she knew what was happening. Getting her face out of the feather pillow, Tazz now had the task of getting her head back from Jack, who apparently thought it was a teddy bear. No, wait, teddy bears weren't invented yet, either.

Placing her hands on the headboard, Tazz pushed and tried to wiggle out of Jack's grasp, finally pulling free and toppling to the floor with a thud. Jack lifted his head and looked at her funny. "What're ye doin' down there?" he mumbled.

Tazz blinked slowly. "You were awake?"

Jack nodded vigorously, a silly grin on his face. The grin didn't cease any when Tazz slowly stood and stepped towards him.

Grabbing his sword belt, Tazz quickly unhooked it and pulled it out from under him, nearly flipping him over. She also snatched his pistol from his sash and set both on the chair across the room.

Looking back, Tazz noticed that Jack was very nearly giggling. Asking him what was so funny, the reply she received was, "Want me t' help ye with yers?"

It was like dealing with a drunk sixteen year-old. Shaking her head and turned back around, Tazz made sure that the pistol wasn't loaded by taking out the round, and she also wrapped up the saber and belt in such a way that Jack couldn't undo it unless he was sober. She let out a squawk of surprise when two arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back onto the bed. She was flipped over Jack and hit the wall on the other side. Groaning, she put a hand to her head and checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding. After confirming that she wasn't, she wrestled with Jack's grip around her. "Geez, you'll take anything with a pulse, won't you?" she grumbled. She managed to pry his arms off her and roll back off the bed, but Jack didn't release her hands. Tazz was at her wits end. She dropped to her knees at the side of the bed and looked Jack in the eye. "What do you want?" she asked, very near pleading. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

Jack smiled slyly, as if she should know. "Stay 'ere... 'S no point fer ye t' go off an' pay fer another room..."

Tazz didn't bother to mention that she had already paid for the other room. _Remember Tazz, small words._ "Okay, let's try this another way... Jack, you are drunk out of your mind right now. You will not remember any of this in the morning. So how 'bout we make morning come a _little_ faster and you go to sleep."

Jack seemed to be thinking the matter over. "Well..." he said. "I r'member it all now, s' why not jus' stay?"

Tazz slumped, hiding her face in the mattress. Someone up there hated her; it was all clear now. They hated her and they wanted a good laugh. "You are one seriously crazed-up fruitloop," she said, picking her face up out of the bed. "Okay... Jack. Let's try this again. In even smaller words. _No_." She got her feet under her and stood, trying in pull her hands free from Jack's grip, but he held fast. "Geez, you're not used to being told 'no', are you?"

Jack shook his head, his impish grin turning darker. "No."

Tazz noticed. "Oh fucking hell," was all she got out before Jack yanked her back towards him.

Anyone outside the room would have been a mite confused at the noises coming from inside. There were curses abound and sounds of struggling and scuffling. Inside... Well, inside, there was cursing, struggling and scuffling.

"Alright!" Tazz finally snarled. Somehow, Jack had managed to get Tazz into an arm lock. "Jesus H Christ... I'll stay in here, okay? But I am staying in that chair. You are staying here. Understand?"

Jack grinned again and nodded. "'S all I asked fer..." Then, without missing a beat, he finally passed out.

Tazz slumped to the floor. She got up and was about to leave to her own room, but then thought it over. Knowing how stubborn Jack was, he may just end up slinking into her room if he noticed she wasn't there. Dammit. Taking off her saber belt and pistol, Tazz laid them next to her head, stretched out on the floor in front of the door, and closed her eyes.

She would get him tomorrow...


	25. Anything?

**A/N:** I'm sorry this has taken me so long, and I'm sorry it's so short. I've had a bad case of writer's block lately (at least at this section). I promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter! I'll try to get it up by Saturday, but no gurantees. Saturday is a hope, really. I'm studying for finals and packing up my dorm,so it's kinda hectic right now. Anyway, enough of my ranting... Enjoy!

* * *

Jack awoke with a pounding headache. Not that it wasn't common for him, but this pounding headache seemed worse than all the others. Opening his eyes slowly, Jack first saw a ceiling he didn't recognize, then walls he didn't recognize, and, upon rolling onto his side, a floor he didn't recognize. The only thing he _did_ recognize was the black-clad blonde sprawled out in front of the door.

He really wished he remembered what happened yesterday...

Gingerly getting off the bed, Jack stood and held his head, wincing and groaning as the sharp pain continued. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was on the receiving end of the nastiest glare he had ever seen. Tazz hadn't moved, but her eyes were open and practically flashing fire. "I did something... _stupid_, didn't I?" he asked.

Tazz very slowly got to her feet, picking up her saber and pistol with her. The glare never let up. "What _ever_ gave you that idea?" she snarled, then turned, threw open the door, and strode down the hall. He heard her footfalls pound down the stairs.

"Uh oh..."

It was luck and luck alone that allowed Jack to catch up to Tazz. She was all but running down the street, strapping her saber in place around her waist. Quite viciously, he might add. "Devil!" he called after her. She didn't stop. "_Devil_! C'mon, Devil..." His head still hurt badly, but he wasn't about to let Tazz just wander off into the city mad at him for something he didn't exactly remember. "_Tazz_!" That did it. She skidded to a sudden halt and allowed him to catch up. Yet before he could open his mouth, she rounded on him.

"What is the matter with you, Jack Sparrow?" she snapped, her eyes no friendlier than when he first woke up. "What defunct part of you mind thinks that what you do to other people is okay? Do other people's feelings not matter to you! Well guess what, Jack? I don't give a flying rat's ass what you think of me. You're a manipulative bastard and what you tried to pull last night was _really_ uncalled for! And I _wish_ I could hate you for it! But I can't! And fuck if I know why!"

Jack couldn't get a word in edgewise. Before he could even open his mouth, Tazz had turned away and was swiftly striding through the early morning crowds once more. Jack groaned and caught up once again, but as soon as he opened him mouth...

"And another thing!" Tazz seethed, stopping and facing him once more. "Next time, it's not that hard to find some willing whore! Leave me out of it!" Then she was gone again.

Jack didn't bother to give chase. He _really_ wished he could remember what happened last night...

--------------------

Jack headed back to the Black Pearl, if only to change clothes. He hauled himself and his incredible pounding skull on deck, and immediately ran into Ana Maria. "What did you manage to do this time, Jack?" she asked, her arms folded loosely over her chest.

Jack blinked at her. "Eh?"

"Devil just came back t' change. She was in a right pissy mood, if I do say so. She didn't say a word t' anyone, but nearly threw Jonesy off the ship." She stared at him, as if trying to read his mind. "So what'd ye do?"

"Nothing!" Jack replied earnestly. Ana Maria raised a brow. "Well... I don't remember anything is more the like..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Is she still here?"

"No, she left again as soon as she had on clean clothes... which'll stick out like a sore thumb anywhere. Black shirt, blue pants... She even traded her boots for some sort of weird shoe. Never seen clothes like that before in me life."

Jack hung his head and groaned. "Best go find her then..." he grumbled begrudgingly.

--------------------

Tazz was busy fuzzing her mind in one of the local taverns. She was on her sixth refill of hard cider in twenty minutes. And since she had come in with a bad temper and knocked out the first person who came up and hit on her, she was left in peace. The hard cider wasn't as good as the last tavern's, but it would suit its purpose. Perhaps wearing her blue jeans and tennis shoes wasn't the smartest idea, but she didn't want to wear her old ensemble any longer... Something was on her foot.

Looking under the table, she saw a small rat sitting on the tongue of her shoe. Arching a brow, she lifted her foot and the rat slowly crawled onto her knee, then sat on its hind legs and sniffed at her. She felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "A friendly bar rat... What next?"

The rat made its way onto the table top and sniffed curiously at the half empty mug. It managed its way onto the mug rim and dip its nose into the liquid. Tazz chuckled and folded her arms on the table, resting her chin on them. She watched the rat, who she officially deemed in her mind as "Henry", tumble into the cider. "That's not very good for you," she muttered, plucking the rat out of the cup. "You'll end up like me."

--------------------

It seemed he found her just in time. She was sharing a drink with a rat. Sighing, Jack walked up to her chair and pulled it out slowly. Tazz didn't seem to notice; she just kept her head on the table and slowly leaned out of the seat. Before she fell, Jack picked her up and hefted her over his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, she grabbed the rat before they left.

Jack found it odd that she wasn't fighting him yet. Just how much had she drank in the small amount of time she had been out of his sight? "Honestly, Devil, what's got into you? Ye act like I beat you last night... which I still don't remember... and now you're runnin' around town in your... whatever these are." He tugged at the denim on one leg. Suddenly, he felt her shift her weight. Looking over his shoulder to see what was up, he came nose to nose with the rat that was Tazz's guest at the table. He barked out in surprise. "Bloody hell!"

Tazz was snickering to herself. "What's the matter Jack? Can't handle a li'l rat?" She groaned and went limp again. "And they're 'jeans', thank you much..." There was a slight drawl to her voice, meaning she was decently drunk... hence she was not kicking him yet.

Ignoring the strange stares he was gettin from people in the street, be it from him carrying a girl in strange clothing over his shoulder or from the girl talking to a rat, Jack continued on his way back to the Black Pearl. After another block, Tazz had stopped talking to the rodent. It didn't occur to him that that was a bad sign...

There was suddenly something small and furry crawling down the back of his leg. He yelped and nearly dropped Tazz on her head. His body lunged forward and he leaned far enough back that Tazz was easily able to grab up Henry again as he appeared out of Jack's boot. Jack straightened and didn't feel the little feet touching him anymore, but he shook his leg for good measure.

Tazz was giggling like a hyena and trying to cover it. Jack resisted the urge to strangle her and kept walking. "Jack's afraid of mice, Jack's afraid of mice..." Tazz taunted in a sing-song.

"That wasn't a mouse, that was a rat..." he grumbled at her. Somehow, he made it to the docks. He plopped Tazz in a boat, then took up the oars and rowed them towards the Pearl. Tazz was slumped over the boat's bow, the rat climbing across her shoes and one hand hanging in the water. "If ye don't snap out of it soon, I'll toss water on ye," Jack said.

Tazz scoffed in reply. "Like you've got any right t' do anything t' me... Jerk..."

Jack sighed in vexation and scowled. "Would you mind telling me what it is I did?"

All of a sudden, Tazz spun around in the boat and leaned in at Jack, her eyes narrowed to angry slits. "It's even worse that you don't _remember_, you asshole!" she roared. "You think that just cuz you're Jack Sparrow and everyone else just _loves _you, that _I_ have to as well! No! It doesn't work that way! Find a damn hooker on the street, _not me_! Here's your rude awakening, Sparrow: _fuck you_!"

She slumped her back against the boat's bow and panted slightly, looking like a leopard who just found an intruder in her territory.

Jack had long ago stopped rowing and was just sitting in the middle of the bay, stunned. "Did I... Was I... _with_ you last night?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"No" Tazz sniped, sending a wave of relief through Jack, "but you damn well tried..."

Jack shook his head clear and started rowing again. "Look Devil, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Name what I can do to repay you and I'll do it, alright?"

Tazz's angry eyes never wavered from Jack's, even as Henry the rat scuttled across her lap. Then, after a long minute and though her eyes never lightened, she slowly smiled...


	26. In Trouble Again

**A/N**: Hiya, folks! _-:dodges tomatoes:-_ Yeah, I know, I know… I apologize for this taking **_so_** long to get up. Vacation left me no time to write, oddly enough. And then when I got back, I had the worst writer's block ever. Go figure. But, the chapter is finally here! Yay! As well as that, I got up chapter 3 once more, if you missed it. Double yay! So, go off and enjoy whatever chapter you wish.

* * *

After washing her pirate garb and letting it dry, Tazz was re-donning the outfit, seeing as blue jeans were a bit strange in this day and age. Her head was clear once more, albeit throbbing slightly. From here on out, she was taking a vow of alcohol abstinence. It seemed to cause only problems for her. But she had gained a pet rat, it seemed; and the pet rat irritated Jack, so it was well worth it. Currently, Henry was sniffing around her cabin – read as closet – and getting a feel for the place. She had no idea where she was going to keep the rat so as he couldn't get into the grain stores. A problem for a later time. There were more pressing matters at hand…

Like what to do with Captain Jack Sparrow.

Her hands clenched into fists involuntarily. She didn't bother to unclench them, even as her nails bit into the flesh of her palm. Finally acknowledging the pain, Tazz, eased her fingers out of fists and looked at her palms. There were four red half-moons in each hand, each slowly filling with a small amount of blood. She scowled more and dropped her arms to her sides.

Why did all the bad shit seem to happen to her? She'd never done anything terribly wrong. Yet she was the one to end up in the 1700s, traveling with a crew of pirates. It was like being caught in the plot of a summer blockbuster…

Picking up Henry and placing him on her shoulder, Tazz headed out of her room and up the stairs to the main deck. Jonesy, one of the four lookouts including Tazz, backed away cautiously. He really didn't want to be dangled off the side of the ship again… The other pirates also stopped what they were doing and watched intently as Tazz slowly stalked up to the half deck. Jack was at the tiller, and when he saw Tazz approaching, he too took a step back. She enjoyed the look of worry across Jack's face, but she wouldn't show it. Right now, it was all about the anger…

"Can I… help ye Devil?" Jack asked hesitantly, making one of his random hand gestures.

"As a matter if fact, you _can_ help me, Jack," Tazz rumbled. "I want to cash in on that 'anything' you owe me. You see, I am going back to shore. I am going alone. You are not to come within twenty feet of me. Understood?"

Jack didn't look happy. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was belittling him in front of the crew or he didn't want to let her out of his sight; she didn't really care. Turning on her heel, Tazz went to the side of the ship and shimmied down the side and into a boat, then proceeded to row to shore.

She spent the rest of the day in the docks district. She was surprised to have not seen Jack spying on her yet. He may actually keep his word. Amazing. Evening was rolling in across the city, covering it in an orange haze. The taverns were filling up with the dinner crowd and local workers who were off for the night.

Dinner. Not a bad idea.

Tazz scanned the bars and taverns, looking for one that wasn't too crowded or rowdy or shady. Only one fit all those qualities. And as an added bonus, someone she knew was sitting at a table inside. Walking in, Tazz sat down across from the Irishman and smirked. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"Not at all," Caleb replied with a smile. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm hungry and this is the only place I feel safe entering without bodyguards present." Tazz hailed a bar wench and ordered some food as Caleb laughed. "Now really," she said as the wench left, "I don't think I'm _that_ funny."

"You kiddin'?" Caleb asked. "Being on a ship day in and day out doesn't have much humor involved. Even stupid little jokes are hilarious to me right now."

"I'm glad I can be of value," Tazz mumbled, one side of her mouth curved up.

Changing subjects, Caleb looked around a moment. "Say, where's that… mouse you had earlier?"

"No need to be polite. He's a rat," Tazz answered. "And he's peeking out of my boot. I figured the locals wouldn't like me bringing a rat so conspicuously in here, so he's hiding… sort of."

Caleb laughed again. "An' here I figured all women folk hated rats and the like…"

Tazz arched a brow. "And how many women folk have you met that work on pirate ships?" she murmured, making sure she wasn't overheard.

Caleb smirked to himself and leaned back. "None, really. I heard of the women that sailed with Calico Jack, but… Okay, you got me there; we'll leave it at that." He took a swig of his pint of something or other and was quiet a moment. "So what's goin' on with you and the cap'n?" he asked.

Tazz's other eyebrow hiked up to match the first one. "Pardon me?"

"News travels fast around ships," he explained.

Tazz sighed and gave a half-hearted "thanks" as the wench brought out her food and drink. "The fact of the matter is I'm not a child. Jack doesn't seem to have grasped that idea yet. I had to trap him with a promise to not follow me here. I mean, how would you feel if I followed _you_ around and never let you out of my sight? Ever."

"Lucky," Caleb responded without hesitation.

Tazz was caught speechless, but only for a second. She then returned to the point at hand. "Okay, what if Jack was following you around non-stop?"

"Slightly frightened," Caleb said. "But I see where you're comin' from. I agree you're not a child. Anyone can see that." Tazz scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "That's not what I meant… I couldn't analyze the cap'n if I tried, so I don't know why he's taken such an interest in ye. I think he's just tryin' to protect ye, but that's just my opinion."

Tazz blinked. "And you're a pirate psychologist, now?"

Caleb chuckled. "I do what I can." His laughter suddenly caught in his throat. He looked a bit surprised.

"What?" Tazz asked.

"You said the cap'n promised he wouldn't follow you, aye?"

Tazz frowned. "Yes, it was my only damned option. Why?"

Caleb gestured towards the door. "He just walked in."

Tazz nearly flew out of her chair and swooped down on Jack, who had tried, unsuccessfully, to blend into the crowd. "_You_!" she cried, a raggedness to her voice that made it sound like a roar. "You gave your _word_ that I could have anything I wanted to make us even for what you did… and _this_ is how you honor your word! By _breaking_ it! You _asshole_!"

Jack, for once, shouted right back. "You have no idea what's out there, Devil! You can't handle yourself in my world, not yet! So until I think you can, I'm going to watch you!"

"_I am not a toddler, Jack_!" Tazz screamed, inches from his face. "I am old enough to fend for myself without you constantly over my shoulder! And on another note, I don't trust you anyway!" She glanced down and noticed Henry was gone from her boot cuff. "And now you've made me lose my rat…" She stormed out of the tavern and down the street, not caring where she went. She took lefts and rights in no particular order, trying to put as much distance between her and Jack as possible. That man was on the fast track to castration…

Looking up from her feet, Tazz jerked to a halt and looked around. She had no idea where she was. Turning around, she slowly headed back the way she had come. She would just sleep in her hammock on the ship and lock her door for the rest of the voyage. Where the hell was she now?

This city was too big, and right now it was also too dark. Tazz was more lost than when she started. She didn't even know if she was in the docks district anymore. Walking swiftly up and down the roads, she soon ended up in the back streets. Knowing this wasn't the best place to be wandering alone, she clasped her hand around her saber hilt, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

Something wrapped around Tazz's ankle and yanked backwards, causing her to go falling face-first onto her stomach. The fall knocked the wind out of her, but she managed to get her saber out of its sheath and roll onto her back. However, she wasn't expecting to get pulled rather quickly by her ankle and she dropped her saber in surprise. She was dragged along on her back by a figure she couldn't see, but she got her pistol out of her sash and made a potshot, but she apparently missed, because she continued to be dragged along.

The cobblestone was scraping into her back. Figuring she couldn't very well reload the damn thing, she chucked the pistol at her assailant. It hit its mark with a thud and she was rewarded with a short curse from the target, but it didn't stop him. Tazz kicked her free leg wildly, soon connecting with her captor's arm. He dropped her ankle and cursed again, this time louder. Taking her opportunity to run, Tazz did just that. Springing to her feet, she sped back down the alley, picking up her dropped pistol and saber on the way. The pistol was useless, but the saber wasn't.

She was tackled from behind before she had a chance to use it. She hit the ground hard and cried out in pain as the saber hilt dug up under her ribs. Before she could get air in her lungs again, she was hauled backwards once more, her weapons getting left behind.

--------------------

Like hell was he gonna just sit back and let her wander off in a huff… Jack had tried following Tazz as she stormed off, but she had moved so quickly and erratically that he had lost her after a few minutes.

However, he had been attracted by the gunshot.

He prowled the back alleys where he swore the shot came from, but he saw no signs of Tazz, or anyone else for that matter. Then something caught his eye; a glint of something silver in the moonlight. Walking up to it, he saw Tazz's saber and pistol laying on the ground. Walking further down the alley, he saw scratch marks in the dirt between the cobble, and even further was a gutter bent out of shape from someone grabbing it.

Tazz had been taken, but she had put up a hell of a fight. Snatching up the dropped sword and pistol, Jack stuck them in his belt and raced down the alley, following the signs of struggle.

--------------------

She lifted her head slowly. The back of her head hurt, meaning she'd been clubbed sometime earlier that she didn't remember. The only light in the room came from a small lantern sitting on a table. The room was made entirely of wood, that much was clear, and the only furnishings were the table, the lantern, and the chair she was tied to.

Tazz swore. Why did this shit always happen to her?

Wiggling her arms, she tried to slip out of the rope around her wrists, but it was tied tight. Her wrists bent at awkward angles, almost to the point of being too painful to bear, but it was no use. The bonds didn't budge.

Her head shot to look at the door upon hearing the handle turn, and her head spun. After her vision had refocused, she saw a scraggly man enter and shut the door behind him. He reminded her of a hobo Ragetti. He was tall and thin as a rake, with patchy facial hair and a mop of dark locks on his head. His eyes were narrowed and his clothes were dirty and torn. She noticed that his left arm hung awkwardly at his side. _Well at least I kicked him good..._ she thought.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Tazz snarled, all but baring her teeth at the man.

The thin man stood by the table, the lantern casting a long shadow against the opposite wall. "Yer the devil, ain't ye?"

Tazz look of hate slipped slightly, revealing utter confusion. "_What_? That's my nickname, you creep! What's the big deal about attacking me!"

"Yer the devil," he said again. Tazz was ready to snap at him again, but he continued. "And ye'll fetch a handsome price."

The blood in her veins ran cold. That sentence could be taken so many ways. "And, uh... who do you plan on selling me to?"

The lanky man grinned, showing very yellowed teeth. "The hangman."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, so, there you go. Cliffhanger. I rushed it a little in the "piecing together" stage, but I just really wanted to get this chapter up and not make you wait any longer. Cuz I really do love you. I have most of the next chapter written, but not all of it... like some pieces in the middle... Whoops. But I'll get is up as soon as I can. It'll be sooner than this one took. I promise. 


	27. The Gallows At Dawn

Hangman. That was one word she didn't want to hear above all others. Tazz kept her wits about her, though, and glared once more. "And why would the hangman take me? I haven't done anything; I'm not a criminal of any sort. So what proof do you have that I need to be hung?"

The man laughed, as if he were waiting to hear that. "I 'eard you in that tavern. Yer a pirate on a ship. Said so yourself. An' ye got a brand on yer arm. Means yer a pirate. We hang pirates here."

Well shit.

Tazz swallowed hard. _Note for future history quizzes: Williamsburg was not friendly towards pirates._ And then came the panic. She jerked hard at the rope around her wrists and tried to break free, even if the man was still in the room. But as before, it was to no avail. The bonds held tight.

The man simply laughed at her attempts. "You won't be escapin' from here. The guards are comin' already."

Tazz struggled even more. The chair was bouncing off the floor, she was yanking her arms so hard. Her wrists hurt from being abused, but she kept pulling.

Vaguely, she felt something in her left arm pop, but she didn't give it a thought. Her mind was in overdrive and it didn't have time to worry about a measly little pop.

Time was lost to her until she heard the door burst open. Her head shot up only to see two men in red coats carrying rifles barge in. "That's her," the lanky man said. "Where's my money?"

One guard handed the man a small pouch while the other came at Tazz. She kicked, or tried to, but the redcoat dodged easily. He walked around behind her and, after undoing a few choice knots, yanked her out of the chair. "You're coming with us," he said. "We don't take kindly to pirates, and you'll be an example of that…" Then without another word, he shoved her out the door and into the night.

--------------------

"Let me go! Let me _go_, you crazy colonial bastards! I haven't even done anything yet!"

The red-coated man sitting guarding the jail seemed to be ignoring her rather well. Tazz huffed, letting it out between her clenched teeth. Her hands gripped the cell bars so hard that her knuckled were bone white.

"You don't even know I'm a pirate! I'm _not_ a pirate, dammit! Let me _go_!" She snatched off her saber sheath and started to run it against the bars, the metal end making an annoying rapid clang against the cell door. She'd seen them do it in prison movies with a tin cup, but she had to improvise. "_Hey_!" she shouted. "I can do this all day, pal! How long you gonna ignore me and my rights as _innocent_ until _proven_ guilty?"

Finally, after another five minutes of shouting and annoying the hell out of anyone who lived nearby, the guard whipped around strode at Tazz. He tried to take away her sheath, but she held fast and then tossed it into the corner. He scowled. "Not a pirate, aye?" he asked sarcastically. "Then what's this?" He grabbed her wrist and revealed her 'P' brand.

"That's from those morons down in Port Royal!" Tazz shouted. "They dragged me out, with no proof, and branded me for no reason!"

"If I had a shilling for every time I 'eard that..." The guard cast her a dirty look and released her, going back to sitting at his desk.

Tazz growled under her breath at the man's lack of intelligence. "You'd have a shilling, most likely!" she snarled.

The night passed with Tazz creating as much fuss as she possibly could. But after the first three hours, the guard seemed to be able to block her out. By now it seemed to be dawn, judging by the orange hue coming through the windows. Dawn already… Only a day to think of an escape plan so she _wouldn't_ get hung.

A voice called from outside the main door. "I'm here to take your position, Samuel. You in there?"

The guard watching her sighed and muttered, "Finally…" She watched him rise and leave the jail and stand just outside to speak to who, she supposed, was the next guard to go on duty.

"Devil," came a harsh whisper from behind her.

Whipping around, Tazz was amazed to see Jack standing in the back alley, peeking in through the small window. "Jack!" she whispered back, dashing over to the window. She immediately began to ramble. "Where have you been? They say they're gonna hang me!"

Jack shushed her with his hand and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I heard," he whispered back. "I'm gonna get ye outta here, I promise. I won't let ye get hanged. But ye have to trust me, love. I don't know when I'll spring you, but I promise I will."

Tazz nodded vehemently. "Please hurry, Jack. I'm scared."

Jack nodded back. If she was actually scared, than he had to act fast. "I'll get you out, love. Don't worry."

He wasn't able to say any more, for at that moment the jail door shut and Tazz left the window to go to the bars. "So you're my new friend? Yay!" she said, signifying that the guard had come in and it was time to leave.

Jack slunk back down the alley. It was amazing what an aloof facade Tazz could put on when she was terrified. He had to get her out of there. He'd come close to being hung more than once. There was no way he'd let Tazz be hung...

--------------------

The day passed with people coming and staring at her like some freak in a sideshow. Since she didn't have a moment to herself, evening came far too quickly. Only a few more hours before the dawn of her hanging… Tazz's throat tightened. No. She wasn't going to get hung. Jack said he'd get her out.

But when was the last time Jack kept a promise?

Shaking the thought out of her head, Tazz sighed and sat down in the corner of her pile of straw and put her head on her knees. Why her? What did the bad shit always happen to her? Things never went smoothly… Ever. It only figured that she would be accused of piracy and condemned to hang at dawn.

The guard banged on the cell bars with his musket, jolting Tazz up. "Time to go, pirate," he grumbled at her. "Get up."

Oh shit, she'd fallen asleep…

Tazz steeled herself and stood, looking around warily. Yes, it was in fact dawn already. The guard was waiting for her at the cell door with some rope. Another guard stood behind him with a musket ready. No, trying to escape now would be a bad idea… Sighing in defeat, Tazz held her hands out in front of her.

--------------------

Her hands were bound in front of her and there was a rifle to her back. Everything was going lovely so far. The cart she was standing upon rolled slowly forward past the throngs of people. Didn't they have somewhere else to be? No. She forgot. Public hangings were the most fun a person could have without electricity.

Swallowing hard, Tazz saw the gallows come into view. It was merely three pieces of wood positioned vertically in the shape of a triangle with three more pieces running horizontally along the top to keep it steady. A rope with a noose on the end hung from one of those support beams. A sudden cold sweat doused Tazz's body.

She looked through the crowd in vain. Jack said he would get her out. He promised! He had to be here somewhere! But to her dismay, she didn't see Jack anywhere; only strange, blank faces watching her go by. Her eyes were pleading for help and her heartbeat was starting to pick up speed. "Jack..." she whimpered. "Help me..."

The cart made it to the gallows and stopped beneath the noose. The guard with the rifle ushered her to the edge of the wagon, then signaled that the hangman could proceed. The hangman wore a large black hood with two holes for his eyes and a larger hole for his nose and mouth. He climbed up onto the cart and got to work putting the noose around Tazz's neck, then pulling the knot to tighten it. Tazz was breathing so fast her head was getting light. After the noose was in place, the hangman jumped off the cart and stood to the side of the gallows. Then the drum roll began.

It was the longest drum roll in history. After what felt like an eternity, the rapid succession of beats stopped and there was a whip crack. The horse drawing the cart lurched forward. Tazz tried to stay on the wagon, but it went out from under her feet and she fell with a scream.

The fall didn't break her neck. Instead, Tazz was left to hang there and be strangled to death amidst the jeers and shouts of the crowd. Her legs kicked furiously and she brought up her bound hands, shoving her fingers between the rope and her throat, giving her enough leeway to take a ragged breath. She kicked at the hangman as he came up to grab her hands, connecting with his head. He fell to the ground. But even with her hands holding some of her body up, a gray fog was still encroaching on her mind.

There was a cry from the crowd just as the gray turned to black, and suddenly Tazz could breath. She hit the ground hard and gasped for air, struggling to get to her feet. As the fog cleared, she got her feet under her and bolted past the throngs of people, down the road, and towards the docks. She struggled to get her hands free from the rope around her wrists, finally slipping one out and running faster. She didn't bother to take the noose off from around her neck. It would only slow her down to try.

Gunfire sounded behind her and chips of the buildings to either side of her blew off. Thankfully, she saw the water ahead and pushed her body to go faster. Her boots soon pounded on the wooden planks of the docks. Reaching the end of one, she took a running leap and landed in the chilly water. As she surfaced, she heard another splash behind her. The guards weren't following her, were they?

Looking over her shoulder, Tazz saw Jack splash to the surface. "Don't just float there," he yelled. "Go!"

Tazz obeyed and swam as fast as she could to the Black Pearl. The crew was ready and waiting with a rope and threw it down into the water. Tazz and Jack grabbed it and held on as they were yanked out of the water and dropped onto the half deck. Jack immediately got to his feet and ordered the crew to get them out of Virginia as fast as they could go.

Catching her breath, Tazz slowly pulled the noose off from around her neck. In disgust, she threw it off the side of the ship and collapsed onto her back on the deck. "Cutting it a little close, aren't we Sparrow?" she rasped, then promptly rolled onto her side and coughed roughly, her body curling into a ball. It felt like her tongue was too big for her mouth and her throat was too small to breathe through. She tried to take strangled breaths, but it was as if she couldn't fill her lungs with enough air. In the back of her mind, she knew she was hyperventilating, but instinct was keeping her from processing that information.

Two arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her upright into a sitting position. "Calm down, Devil, or yer gonna pass out," Jack murmured in her ear. "Nice slow breaths, nice and easy… That's it… Calm down…"

Tazz's mind cleared some. Amazing what oxygen to the brain can do for a person. Her vision was still blurry around the edges, but it too was slowly fading. Her gasps for air persisted, but she was getting more oxygen with each breath, so it was working. Vaguely, she heard Gibbs' voice.

"Cap'n! I think you need t' come over here!"

"Not right now, Gibbs," Jack snapped back. "Come on, Devil, nice easy breaths…" he continued murmuring.

"Cap'n, I really think you'll want to come over here!" Gibbs called again.

Jack cursed softly. He positioned Tazz near the tilled and leaned her against it. "Can you sit up by yourself?" he asked. With Tazz's nod, he continued, "Alright. Don't let yourself panic again. Just keep breathin' nice an' easy. I'll be right back." Tazz nodded again and Jack stood and tromped down the half deck stairs. "What couldn't wait one bloody minute, Gibbs?" she heard him grumble.

Tazz didn't hear Gibbs' reply. There was a lot of muttering going around and it reminded her somewhat of bees buzzing. After an indeterminable amount of time, Tazz heard her name being called. Opening her eyes, she shook her head a bit and lifted it. "Hmm?" she mumbled.

Jack was kneeling in front of her. "You okay, love? You fell asleep."

That probably wasn't good, but Tazz nodded and sat up against the tiller. "Yeah," she groaned, "I'm okay."

Jack nodded. "Alright, but… Well love, you're just gonna have to come with me."

Tazz made a confused face. "Huh? Go where?"

"Just onto the deck. There's… someone here to see ye…"

There went the warning signals. Tazz got to her feet with Jack's help and looked over her shoulder onto the deck. She couldn't see squat, however, because the crew had gathered in a circle around something. Knowing her luck, that something was probably the someone she was supposed to go see. Great.

After the fun task of getting down the stairs, with more of Jack's help than Tazz would admit to, she walked carefully through the crowd and towards… who knows what. The crew kindly parted for her and let her through into the middle of the circle.

And there stood a little old lady.

Tazz's jaw fell open and her eyes widened. That little old lady; the one she had run into back in Larken; the one who had given her that stupid rock! She was standing in front of her!

The old woman smiled. "Hello, missy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I appologize for this taking longer than I'd have liked. Writer's block is a bitch. ;; But here it is in all its pirate-y glory. And I hope you enjoyed it.

But I have a question for you all. I've been debating it for a while, but I'm on the fence about it. Should the old lady send Tazz home briefly or not? Let me know in your reviews. Thanks!


	28. Home

Tazz all but fainted. That little old woman she nearly bowled over the night before she ended up here was standing in front of her. And acting like everything was normal, no less! Eyes wide, Tazz eased out of Jack's grip, which was helping her stand, and hobbled slowly towards the woman. "Y–you… You're –"

"Here?" the old lady finished. "Oh, I'm everywhere, really. Anywhere I want to be. Right now, I want to be here to check in on you."

"Check in on… Who _are_ you?!" Tazz screamed.

The old woman chuckled. "My name is Calista, and I'm a sorceress."

Oh, well _that_ explained it all… Tazz's breath was starting to come out faster again. But even with less air to her brain, she figured out what was going on. "You…" she murmured. "_You_ sent me here!"

Calista just smiled a little. "Who else?" She changed subjects before Tazz could speak again. "As I said, I'm here to see how you're adjusting."

"Adjusting?!" Tazz shouted. "I'm not _adjusting_, I want to go home!"

The sorceress smiled again. "Ah, but you _are_ home, missy."

"No I'm not! One, I'm in the 1700s, and two, we're just outside of Williamsburg! I am nowhere _near_ home!"

Calista rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop screaming. You're just going to get sick. Sit down before you hurt yourself."

Tazz's legs buckled underneath her and she landed hard on her rear. She tried to stand again, but her legs were like Jell-O. After a few moments of struggling to stand back up, she huffed and glared up at the old woman. "Okay, I'm sitting…"

"Good." Calista began again. "Now then, as I said, you _are_ home. You were born here twenty-two years ago, and not in New Jersey, for that matter. You were born in Charleston, South Carolina in 1701. April sixth, to be exact. Now, you may be wondering how you ended up in, what, 1980 was it? No, it was 1981 because you were already a year old. Anyway, your mother was a whore who didn't want you anyway, because you'd be bad for her business. So really, by her giving you to me, you were saved. Otherwise who knows where you would have ended up. Now I'd always been curious is I could transport someone across time. I mean, I could do it myself, of course, but I had always wanted to try transporting a second party other than myself. You were perfect for that experiment. And you were an incredible success. You made it to 1981 with not so much as a hair out of place of your fuzzy little head. Well, I couldn't keep you of course, so I just let you grow up in that era, checking in on you every once in a while." Calista finished her speech and sighed, looking quite content with the explanation.

Tazz wasn't so content. She was breathing hard again. Everything in her life had flipped upside down, inverted, and ripped apart; and all at once, for that matter. She was a guinea pig for this woman's sick curiosity. Her legs still weren't working, but she was managing a very convincing look of utter hatred. "It was all you… I had no childhood because of you. I was bounced from foster home to foster home… because of _you_! You are not a god! You can't just take someone's life from them and play mad scientist! I wasn't a lab rat! _You bitch_!"

She was on her knees without realizing it, but it didn't fully register. Getting her feet under her, Tazz pushed herself up and stumbled at the slight woman. She swatted out with one arm, but the sorceress had vanished before Tazz's nails connected with anything.

"I'm impressed that your legs work," came a voice from behind her, "but if you think I'm just going to just sit by and let you hit me, you're crazy."

Tazz whipped around faster than her vision could follow and struck out again, but struck air while her eyesight focused. "Hold still, you evil witch!"

"Not on your life, missy," Calista replied from behind her.

Tazz spun around again, and not as gracefully as intended. She stumbled dizzily to her knees and struck out near ankle-level. "_I hate you_!" she roared as her hand once again met air.

A finger pressed into her forehead. "Fine, you want to go home that badly? Let's see how you do, then."

The air became thick and heavy, as if everything in the universe landed on Tazz's back at once. Her mind couldn't handle the pressure, and she went into unconsciousness before she hit the deck.

There was a thick silence on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Jack stared at the spot where all the commotion had happened. The sorceress was gone, and so was Tazz...


	29. It's All Real

**A/N:** This took a little longer than expected, because the first draft seemed _waaay_ too rushed for my liking. So I had to go back and expand and revise, which took a while because of another bout of 'I-have-no-spare-time-itis'. Ugh... But here is it, finally. The next chapter will be the last, and it's been a fun, albeit long, road. So enjoy!

* * *

Her head hurt... badly...

Groaning and opening her eyes slowly, Tazz winced at the bright sunlight streaming in her windows. She shifted slightly, her arm falling limply off the side of her bed, her fingers grazing the carpet. Opening her eyes further, she noticed a big black lump lying contentedly in a discarded pair of jeans. "Spooky...?" she mumbled.

And in the span of about half a second, it all came back to her.

Tazz shot like a rocket off her bed, startling the black cat from his sleeping place and transforming him into a giant puffball. With her legs slightly wobbly, she quickly careened into her bookshelf and thudded to the floor. With Spooky watching her warily from a corner, Tazz panted for air and looked around wildly. This was her room. Her sloping ceiling, her bed, her large French windows, her dirty clothes all over the floor... She was home...

Shakily getting to her feet, Tazz pulled on some clothes and walked over to her cat. Plucking him off the floor, she held him to her chest and breathed into his fur. He was real. He was really real. She stood there for a long minute just holding the cat and breathing. Carefully, as if the world would shatter around her, Tazz walked to the stairs and went down to the first floor.

The kitchen was just as she remembered. She hadn't seen it for over three weeks, but she still remembered where everything was supposed to be. Hell, even the same cereal boxes were on the top of the fridge next to the cat food.

Still in a daze, Tazz set down the cat and poured some Cat Chow into a small dish beside the fridge. While Spooky ate, Tazz wandered into the dining room. The dining room table was just as she'd left it, including the dirty plate she had left there the morning before her encounter in the park. Had Jen not cleaned it up since she'd been gone? No, Jen couldn't stand for a dish to be sitting out for more than a day... And Spooky would have eaten the last morsels on the plate by now... How long had she been gone?

Had she been gone at all?

Everything was as she had left it the day before she awoke in Tortuga. Had that entire thing been one absolutely insane dream? Yes... that was the only explanation. It was a dream. Just a dream... Although in the back of her mind she knew it was useless, Tazz found herself shakily calling out, "Jack?"

"You say something, Tazz?"

The female voice caught her off guard. "J – Jen?"

"Yup," the voice replied. "When'd you get home last night? Late, I presume?"

"Um, yeah..." Tazz mumbled, staring blankly at the plate on the table. She heard motion from the living room to her right. Jen came around the corner and leaned against the jamb. She was taller than Tazz and had a model's physique. She had long straight brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail; her eyes were light blue. Her red sweater clung to her curves and only an inch of stomach showed between it and her blue jeans.

Jen arched a brow. "Jeez, Tazz, you look like Hell. What's wrong?"

Tazz opened her mouth to say that she had had a bad dream, but Jen continued.

"And what's that on your arm?!"

Cue: cold sweat.

Looking down, Tazz immediately saw the 'P' brand seared into her right forearm. Her blood ran cold. "Holy shit..." Looking over her hands, she realized her palms were still hard and calloused from working with ropes day in and day out for weeks... Scrambling to pull up her shirt, Tazz saw her ribs were covered in ugly residual bruising from her fall out of the crow's nest.

Jen was staring at her in concern. "My god, what happened to you, Tazz?" she gasped. "What the hell did that?"

Tazz's mouth was dry. "I fell..." she whispered.

"A fall doesn't do that..."

"I fell out of the crow's nest," Tazz repeated.

Jen arched a thin brow. "You fell out of a _nest_? What are you _talking_ about?"

Tazz dropped her shirt back in place. "It was real..." Her hands began to tremble. "It was all real... What she said was true, then. I wasn't born here, I was born _there_!" All at once, her gaze sharpened. "I have to go."

"_What_? Go _where_? Tazz, nothing you are saying is making _any_ sense!" Jen strode towards her. "You have bruises that look like a grizzly bear attacked you, and now you're babbling about where you were born. Just calm down and I'll take you to the hospital, okay?"

Tazz looked up at Jen and slowly shook her head. "They can't help," she murmured. "I need to go, Jen. I need to find Calista, and I need to do it now." With that, Tazz turned and headed for the side door, jogging down the few stairs to the entry. "Take care of Spooky, and thanks for everything." Then she pushed the screen door open and was gone.

Jen blinked. "Wha –? Tazz!" A black blur shot down the stairs and out the door before it fully shut. "He's following you!" Jen yelled before the door clicked shut. In the silence that followed, she merely sighed and put a hand to the back of her head. "Bye, Tazz."

--------------------

"What did you _do_ with her, you old witch?!"

Jack's outburst was futile, seeing as the witch was nowhere to be seen. He'd had the crew search the ship up and down and there was no sign of Tazz anywhere. Her other clothes were still in her cabin, but other than that, it was as if she had never been there. And that put Jack in a right fine mood...

Will started a little as Jack threw another container of who-knows-what across the deck. Jack had resorted to looking for Tazz underneath everything that wasn't battened down. "Jack!" he yelled for the umpteenth time. "She's gone!"

And for the umpteenth time, Jack paid no heed and continued his rampage.

Pintel and Ragetti stood near Will and watched their captain go stir-crazy. "What ye s'pose we do now?" Ragetti muttered to Will.

"I don't know," Will replied. "This is something out of our league, even with what we've been through. But Jack... He took a keen interest in Devil; took her under his wing. He's not going to take this well..."

They all ducked as something else heavy went soaring over their heads.

"Ye think?" Pintel sniped.

Jack continued making a terrible mess of the deck in his mad frenzy... until Ana Maria stepped in. Literally. The black woman strode up to Jack and stomped on his hand, keeping him from flipping over something else. Jack stopped his rampage and stared at Ana Maria as if she were mad. Ana Maria just glared right back.

"Stop it, Captain," she said sternly.

Jack frowned. "Pardon me?"

"I said stop it," she repeated. "You're makin' a huge fuss over nothing."

"Nothing?" Jack repeated, standing up. "A witch pops outta nowhere and disappears with Devil, and that nothing?"

"She took her home, Jack," Ana Maria replied. "The witch took Devil home. Isn't that what we were doin'? So why tear the _Pearl_ apart when the job's been done for us?"

"But she –"

"Jack! She's home... Devil is home." She paused and sighed. "So let's go home as well."

There was a long stretch of silence, the entire crew waiting to see what would happen. Finally, Jack looked away from Ana Maria's prying gaze and muttered, "Turn her about..."

--------------------

Tazz all but ran down the streets of Larken. The houses on either side of her flew by in a blur. She ignored them all. She had to find Calista. Reaching the end of the block, Tazz kept on going into the street. Horns blared, but they did nothing. Halfway down the next block, Tazz suddenly came to an abrupt halt. She stopped in her tracks and focused on what was around her. The houses, the paved roads, the trees on the lawns... This was home. She found herself just staring at everything around her. This place was what she knew; what she had fought so hard to get back to.

And now, looking at it, she realized it meant nothing to her. This town had kept her safe for ten years, and it had served its purpose for her. Smiling slightly, Tazz knew what had to be done.

Something rubbed against her leg. Looking down, Tazz was surprised to see Spooky curling in figure-eights around her legs. "Did you follow me, Spooky?" she murmured, smiling a bit. Stooping down, she picked the cat up and continued on towards the park...

Fifteen minutes later, the seaside park came into view. It was empty, which was strange for the nice afternoon. Slowly making her way in, Tazz looked everything over. The playground was the same one she'd played at as a child, the baseball field where she'd played baseball during the summers, the large patch of grass where she'd brawl with those who had wronged her...

She walked towards the baseball field bleachers, setting Spooky down on one of then and looking around. Why did she think Calista would just be waiting here for her? That witch was probably sitting on a beach drinking Kaluha right now... "Come on, show yourself," Tazz growled to nothing, glancing over everything. "Show yourself!"

Nothing moved.

Tazz sighed in vexation. "Okay, you win!" she yelled. "I want to go back! I was wrong! You were right! Just _come here_!" Still nothing. "Geez, do I need to say it again? _You win_! Just send me _back_!"

"My, my, you're a hard one to please..."


	30. Pirate

Tazz spun around. Standing before her was Calista, her arms crossed over her chest. "I knew you'd be up to something within the first hour," the sorceress sighed. "You're lucky I stuck around here for that amount of time, otherwise you'd be out of luck, missy."

"Did you do this on purpose?" Tazz asked, her voice somewhat hoarse. "Rip me from here, throw me back there, wait for me to get accustomed to it, then fling be here again?! Make up your mind!"

"This coming from the girl who's spent the last few weeks trying to get back here and now wants to go back to the Caribbean," Calista said flatly. "You're the one who needs to make a choice, Tazz. It's either here or there; you can't have both."

Tazz looked around the park. It was still desolate and empty. No, there was nothing here anymore... "Send me back," she whispered. "Please. I don't have anything here for me. There... I was free there. And I was accepted, and... I felt more at home there than I ever did here..." Swallowing her pride, Tazz dropped to her knees in the grass. "I'm begging you, Calista. I don't need anything here." As if on cue, Spooky came trotting up and into Tazz's lap, who immediately picked him up. "Except my cat..."

Calista was silent for a long moment, just staring at Tazz. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she asked, "Are you sure that's what you want? I'm not going to give you another opportunity for this."

Tazz stayed kneeling on the ground. Her heart was threatening to burst. Spooky was clutched to her chest in her trembling hands. "You said it yourself," she said. "I belong there. Please... I want to go back."

Calista stood there in silence for another long stretch. Her gaze was unreadable. "Is that where you'll be happy?"

The question caught Tazz off guard. Since when did this lady care for her happiness? Swallowing the lump in her throat, Tazz nodded. "I was happy with them."

Calista nodded. She then sighed in resignation. "And I suppose you'll want to take the cat along as well?"

"Yes."

She nodded again. "Alright, missy. You win. Just remember, this is the last time you'll see me. You had best stay happy there."

Before Tazz could even open her mouth, everything went dark.

--------------------

They had docked at a small port in South Carolina to gather supplies. Jack sat slouched in a tavern, drinking rum and still brooding. It had been four days since Tazz had disappeared, and they were heading back to Tortuga.

The witch didn't even give him a chance to say goodbye...

He'd become attached to that girl, took her under his wing, even. She'd grown on him, like some sort of pretty disease. Hell, he'd never really cared for anyone that much before. Tazz had something about her that he flat out liked... He and the rest of the crew, for that matter. No one seemed too happy about the fact that she was gone. She'd managed to appeal to everyone she interacted with.

Letting out a low sigh, Jack took another swig from his pint. Why did the weird supernatural shit always happen to him? Why couldn't he just be a normal pirate doing normal pirate-y things? Why did a sorceress have to send back a charming young filly _just_ long enough for him to get protective over her and then take her away? Bloody ridiculous...

And _why did this rum taste so terrible_?!

Pushing the mug away from him, Jack leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. He had to admit, he was absolutely befuddled at his behavior. He was a pirate, for saints' sakes! He shouldn't care if a girl comes or goes. They did all the time! Granted, Tazz was no strumpet that could be forgotten the next day, but... but...

Oh bloody hell...

_Admit it, Jack_, he thought to himself, _you miss her and you're having a right fuss that she's gone._ He sighed again and stared out the open doorway into the sunlit street. _She'd have made a fine apprentice, too..._

A black-clad blonde walked past the doorway, pausing only momentarily to reposition the bundle in her arms before darting off again. The bandanna around her head didn't hide the red henna-like substance in her hair, and it seemed like her pants had seen better days. Huh, henna was getting popula–

He did a double-take.

His brow furrowing, Jack got to his feet and sashayed to the entrance of the tavern and leaned out to look down the street. He knew that red-streaked hair... or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. Had he already drank that much? No, no, he was still on his first mug. So...

Taking no more time to think about it, Jack dashed out of the tavern and after the girl. She was walking decently fast down the road, looking side to side into the taverns and shops, as if she were searching for something. All at once, she stopped moving. After a moment of stillness, a cry went up a few meters further down the road. Looking further down the lane, Jack saw Caleb and Jonesy charging up the road at the girl. In one big collision, the two young men hugged the girl, Caleb scooping her up and swinging her around. The whoops and hollers attracting attention, more of the crew came out of the buildings and joined in the tussle. Their words were inaudible from where Jack stood, but he didn't really need to hear them to know what was going on...

He walked down the road slowly, quietly making his way up to the frenzy. He waited just outside the circle of men, waited for her to turn, waited for his suspicions to be confirmed...

The men quickly noticed their captain standing behind them and made a path to the middle where Caleb had finally put the girl back on her feet. Next to Caleb stood Jonesy, who was holding a big black cat in his arms. After a moment, Caleb lifted his head and noticed Jack standing nearby and proceeded to smirk, then murmured something under his breath.

In a flurry of blonde and red hair, Tazz spun around.

There was a moment of stillness, Jack and Tazz staring at each other. Then Tazz went tearing down the path the pirates had made and leapt at Jack. She hit Jack full on, her arms going around his neck and her legs going around his waist in a giant hug. Jack damn near fell over. "_Devil_!" Once he regained motor functions, he hugged her back tightly.

After a moment, Tazz dropped back to the ground. "You're all here," she said with a tone of disbelief.

"Where did you _come_ from?" Jack cried, holding Tazz by the shoulders. "That witch disappeared with you. We thought you were gone for good! What happened?"

Tazz gave a meek shrug. "I went home," she replied.

Jack's face quirked. "Then why're ye back here? You were tryin' to get _back home_, if you recall."

Tazz looked at him, her face still showing minor amounts of shock. After a moment, her only explanation was, "I didn't belong there." Her mouth curved into half a smile. "I belong here, right?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, then smirked. "Right, love. You're one of us." He turned to the crew. "And now that we're all here, let's make sail for Tortuga." As the crew bustled off, Jack put one arm around Tazz's shoulders and began walking her towards the docks. "You'll love Tortuga, Devil. Great place, it is."

Tazz was silent a moment. "Jack... I've been there."

THE END

**

* * *

A/N: Wow. The end. I feel... amazed, really. That's it folks, then end of this adventure, and I'd like you to know that I love you all for reading it. Seriously, even though it tends to take forever, you guys keep me writing. Thanks everyone!**

Oh, and one little secret: Since I was so hesitant to let Tazz go... I'm starting a sequel. ::wink:: Keep a weather eye out!


End file.
